The Harmonica
by jessica97
Summary: What if Maria never left after the party and Elsa get her harmonica from Vienna?
1. Harmonica Notes

The Harmonica

Summary: This story is about what would happen if Maria stayed instead of left for the Abbey after the party.  I also decided to have fun by throwing a random object into the story and make it have meaning and effect the stories plot.  So what would happen if Elsa sent for her harmonica in Vienna?  Read this story and find out!

A/N: Well I really hope you will all like this even though it has a strange plot and summary to it, don't worry it is not all about the harmonica.  Also beware the closing chapters have relations with "The Parent Trap".  I honestly could not resist the temptation to write about what the Trapp children would do to the evil Baroness while camping.  It is meant to be as the movie title had the word "trap" in it and that is the family's last name in TSOM, as you all well know!  So enjoy the story!  Oh and please review so I know what I can improve on!


	2. The Harmonica

A/N: Please read and Review!!!  Enjoy!

Ch. 1: The Harmonica

            Maria stuck the note on the table and looked over the house once again.  She stepped outside in denial that she was leaving.  Just moments ago the Baroness had scared her away from the house by telling her that the Captain was in love with her.  She stopped at the realization that she was leaving because she knew in her heart that she was falling deeply in love with him.  As she walked to the gate she could not help but think what would happen if she were to stay.  If she left she would become a nun and never know any love except God's.  If she stayed though, what could happen?  She realized September was only a few months away, surly she could be strong enough to stay for two more months.  Maria would give anything to just have two more months with a family so full of love.  The worse thing that could happen was in two more months she would go back to the abbey and be heartbroken and would become a nun.  Her original plan anyways.  Maria contemplated what to do and without thinking began to walk back inside.

            Maria grabbed her note from the table and quickly wrote another note excusing herself from the dinner party.  Part of her wanted to go just to know what the Captain and the Baroness were up to, but the other part of her knew it was none of her business.  Maria walked up to her bedroom and decided to rest for the night.  Little did Maria know that she had forgotten to take the note from the front of the house back with her.  

            When morning came Georg read the most unexpected note.  He had thought Maria had been happy there and was surprised that she would leave.  His heart sunk as he made his way up stairs.  He noticed that the door to the room was still shut.  He walked up to it and knocked.  

            "Hello?" He asked hoping for a reply.  He knocked again.  Maria stunned from hearing his voice jumped in her bed shivers running down her spine.  In her disarray she forgot to grab her robe and flung open the door.  

            "Yes!" Maria asked looking deeply into the eyes of the Captain.  He looked at her with surprise seeing her without a robe.  He slightly chuckled as a smile began to form on his lips.  Maria looked down and tried to grab for her robe sitting on her bed.  "Sir, I am sorry did you want something?  Did I oversleep…"  

            "No, I am sorry did I wake you?"  Georg asked her grinning sheepishly.

            "Well no I was up for a few minutes…" Maria's voice trailed off as she met his gaze.  He knew she was lying to him.  She hated nothing more than when a person could tell she was lying.  However she knew she was terrible at it.  "Well yes you did, if you have to know."  

            "Many apologizes then.  I was just very curious if you were still here or not.  I read that note you gave me.  I thought you left and I was not looking forward to dealing with it." Georg told her.  He did not add that his heart had started to race when he had heard of her departure or how alone he felt in those few moments.

            "Oh I am sorry Captain.  I did not mean to leave it there.  I was planning on leaving, but I thought better of it."  

            "Well I am glad you did.  May I ask why you wanted to leave?"  He asked wishing that the answer might have to do with him.  

            "Well I missed the people in the Abbey.  They are the only family I have ever known.  I don't know I guess I was just homesick." Maria's lie could be heard loud and clear, but Georg did not press her to explain.  As Maria said this she realized that the Abbey would never be her home.  She loved some of the sisters dearly, but she never was really loved unconditionally there.  How could a home be somewhere where she constantly ran from?    Confused in her thoughts Maria barley heard the soft words of Georg.

            "Maria, I am delighted you changed your mind.  I would be happy to escort you there to visit for a day if that may be your wish.  I honestly do not know what I would have done if you had gone.  Things certainly would have not been the same."  He told her honestly.  Maria blushed a little, as she hated being the center of compliments.  

            "Thank you Captain." She stated.  "I will be down for breakfast in a moment."  Maria looked far away remembering the cruel events of her past.  She still dreaded thinking of homes.  In a way she was even jealous of what the Captain and his children had.  Georg looked back sensing something was wrong with her.  Her bright blue eyes became gray and not as shinny.

            "Are you alright, Maria you look very…"

            "I'm fine." Maria told him her eyes returning to normal.  He looked at her unconvinced.  "I really am okay…thanks for asking."  

            "Maria…" He trailed off as her blue eyes  stared at his.  He was hesitant to speak in fear of sounding so pathetically dumb.  However his curiosity was at an all time high to learn more about the person that had influenced him so greatly.  He wanted to know everything about her and mostly why she suddenly was filled with pain at the talk of family.  "Maria…if you ever need to talk…I well…I am here."  He finished.  A smiled spread across her face.  She nodded and mouthed the words of thanks and shut the door.  Georg couldn't put his finger on it, but Maria reminded him of someone.  

            At breakfast the children were in their same cheery state as before.  Most of the talk was how beautiful the party had been.  Maria had made her way down to the table, finally to Georg's enjoyment.  She wore a smile but he could still sense something was wrong.  

            Before lunch a small package was delivered with Elsa's name on it.  The children tried to grab it, but Maria held it out of reach.

            "Oh please Maria can't we open it and put a dead rat in it?" Kurt asked.  Maria hid her inward giggle and held her own desire to do the same thing inside.  

            "No children it is extremely rude to open other people's packages." Maria told them.  She herself was interested to see what was inside.  She hoped it was not anything that had to do with engagements.    

            They walked into the kitchen where the Baroness and Georg were sitting.  Maria noted the closeness of the two and tried to hide her feelings.  

            "I am sorry to interrupt…but um Elsa a package just arrived for you." Maria told her handing her the small brown box.  

            "Oh you were not interrupting anything Maria.  Tell the children they can come in as well." Georg told her.  Maria smiled and motioned for the children.  Elsa snarled as she realized he had called her by her first name.  Georg however did not care and he was not about to be phony and call her Maria while not in Elsa's presence and Fraulien Maria while in her presence.  

            "Oh this is what I have been expecting!" Elsa cried happily.  She took the box and pulled out a harmonica.


	3. A Broken Harmonica

Ch. 2: The Broken Harmonica

 Georg looked at her questionably.  "Darling, now we can all play together as a family." Elsa told him happily.  

            "I didn't know you could play the harmonica Elsa." Georg told her surprised.  He did not mention that smoking made it incredibly difficult to play any instrument.  

            "Yes I do.  So do you children want to sing?" She asked them.  The children slowly nodded and followed Elsa to the family room.  They elected what to play and the first note Elsa blew from the harmonica sounded like finger nails running down a black board.  Maria watched intently trying not to laugh.  Elsa tried again and the same thing happened.  By now the children were laughing hysterically.  They had tried to contain the giggles, but their harmonious voices did not do well with Elsa's sharp ugly sounds.  Maria saw Elsa gazing helplessly at her and Georg.  Georg smiled and shrugged while Maria walked over and looked at the harmonica.  

            The harmonica on the outside had diamonds on the side of it and looked like real silver.  It glistened in the light of the room.  It was absolutely gorgeous.  Infact Maria had never seen a more beautiful instrument…on the outside.  She glanced inwardly at the inside of the instrument.  She noticed some slight dents from over use and a bit of rust on some of the pieces.  

            "Elsa, it seems to me that this harmonica is just a little out of tune.  I could probably fix it in a few days if you would like me to." Maria told her.  Elsa nodded appreciatively.  "In the mean time I have another one if you would like." Maria told her pulling out an old rusted looking harmonica.  It did look old and used simply because it was.  On the inside however, the harmonica was flawless and perfectly in tune.  Elsa grimaced at the sight of the ugly thing.

            "No thank you my dear.  I can wait.  You would never see me playing that disgusting looking thing.  Who did you get it from anyway?  Some homeless beggar off the side of the street?" Elsa asked.

            "No actually it was my mother's." Maria stated with her pained expression coming back to her.  

            "Oh did your Mother live on the streets?  She obviously wasn't upper class.  We tend to have nicer harmonica's."  Elsa told Maria.  

            "She was a music teacher that always looked out for the poor." Maria shot back.

            "Where is she now?  Is she some lowly creature like yourself?"  Elsa asked.

            "She is actually dead now and she gave this to me before she died.  Now if you will excuse me I am going to sing with the children." Maria uttered.  She went to the other room where the children and the Captain were seated.  "Well shall we begin?" Asked Maria the children nodded and Maria played beautiful songs on the harmonica until dinner for the children to sing to.

            Maria was not happy and throughout dinner she gazed straight in front of her.  The Captain knew she was not her normal self.  Something was obviously very wrong.  He wished he had been there to hear what Elsa had said to her.  He left to spend a few minutes with his children while Maria tried to fix the harmonica.  He firmly regretted leaving her.  

            After dinner Maria left to put the children to sleep.  After they had all been put down, and she worked on the harmonica for awhile, she decided to go and sit by the fireplace.  The family room had always been a welcome spot to her.  It seemed so warm and full of love.  She sat down and sighed as she remembered the events of the day.  She longed to talk to someone.  She did not know why she was suddenly very hurt about her past.  It had never upset her before to think about it, but now the thought of her Mother or Father made her heart ache.  She wanted to see them, hear their voices and feel their loving touch.  With tears forming in her eyes she noticed she was being watched.  

            "Hello." The Captain said sheepishly like he had earlier in the day.  

            "Hello." Maria said confused.  "Do you want something?" 

            "No." He told her with a smile spreading across his face.  "Elsa decided to go to bed early.  I decided to come and relax by the fire for awhile and praise the Lord that she was asleep."

            "Why are you praising the Lord about her being asleep?  Aren't you about to marry her?" Maria asked stunned by the words coming out of her mouth.

            "Marrying her?  Well I don't know about that." Georg told her honestly.  "She can be very cold, and I am afraid you have witnessed that hmm?" 

            "Well…no…you see…" 

            "Maria I can tell something is wrong." He told her sitting down beside her.  "I don't want anyone who is a friend of mine to be hurt so please did she do something to you?"

            "No it wasn't her Captain.  I just have not been feeling well for the past day, I suppose." Maria told him honestly.  If it hadn't been for Maria's low state Elsa would have never been a problem.  

            "Is it homesickness for the Abbey?" He asked.

            "I don't have a home to be sick for." Maria told him.  He became even more interested in her life because of her comment.  He decided to change the subject slightly in hopes that Maria would come back to the topic of her home later.  

            "You never told any of us you could play the harmonica too." His voice telling her he was impressed.  

            "Oh there was no reason to.  I really don't think that harmonica's go well with voices.  Not as well as a guitar or piano anyways."  She told him.  

            "Can you play the piano as well as the guitar and harmonica?" He asked.

            "Well I can play it, you see my Mother was always big into music, singing.  I have never heard her, but I guess a acquired that gift from her."  Maria stopped obviously in silent thoughts of her Mother.  How she wished she would have known her Mother.  Maria tried to stop thinking of her, but it was too late.    

            "Maria, I really do not mean to pry, but I am really interested to hear about your childhood and what went on before you came here." He told her innocently.

            "Captain it really is not interesting…and it is a long story, I don't think you would have time to listen to a pathetic story…it is a waste of your time…" 

            "Maria.  I am here we have all the time in the world." He told her while slouching lower and getting comfortable, showing her he was in no rush.  "Please any story you have to tell is well worth my time.  The children tell me you are a wonderful story teller so nothing you tell could possibly be boring.  Tell me everything." Maria was stunned at his eagerness to hear.  No one had ever expressed interest in Maria's life before.  Not her uncle, not her friends or the nuns.  Maria sighed and sat up a little.  If he really wanted to hear she decided she would tell him.


	4. Maria's Past

A/N: I tried to stay with her real life as much as I possibly could here.  So this is basically a story of Maria's life.  Enjoy and Read and Review!

Ch. 3: Maria's Past

            "Alright." Maria began.  "If you would really like to know I was born on a train traveling from Tirol to Vienna.  At the hospital they made my birth certificate read that I was born in Vienna on the 26th of January instead of on the night of January 25th on a train.  My Mother was on her way back home to my Father." 

            "On a train hmm?  So even from when you were little you were always on the go.  Why was your Mother on a train?" He asked curiously.  Maria blushed a little and continued.  

            "Well my Mother, Augusta was homesick for the mountains she lived on all her life.  Vienna was a huge ugly city to her, from what I have heard."

"I could agree with that." Georg told her.  Maria looked at him questionably.

"I thought you loved Vienna…"

"I went there to try to get away from the children after Agathe died.  Last time I was there though I realized I could never live in such a large city…anyway continue please." Georg told her.  He did not mean not tell her about him, but he was so curious to what happened in her life.

"Yes…well before I was born my Father actually had a first wife and they had a son named Karl.  Unfortunately Father's wife died by falling over a waterfall.  He became very depressed and could not stand looking at Karl, he reminded him of his wife.  So he took Karl to his cousin to look after him.  I never even met my Brother.  Anyways my Father traveled the world and one day met Augusta and fell in love with her.  So they got married and eventually had me.  For two years, from what I am told we lived happily in Vienna.  I guess they took me to a doctor when I was two because they were concerned because I was not talking yet.  The doctor said I was fine and that I would make up for it later." Maria said beginning to laugh.  "I guess he was right."  Georg laughed at her.  It seemed ironic that as a baby Maria never said a word.  Maria calmed down a bit and continued.  "And then…well…" Maria looked at the floor not able to speak.  Georg looked her in the eyes.

"Maria, it is okay.  You don't have to speak if you don't want too." He told her honestly.

"Then my Mother caught pneumonia.  There was nothing any of us could do.  No antibiotics, no nothing.  All Father could do was pray.  Then one day it finally happened.  She died in Father's arms." As Maria spoke a tear came to her eyes.  Georg took her hand in attempt to comfort her.  Her story of her Mother dying gave him goose bumps as he remembered his Mother dying and Agathe dying in similar ways.  "I never even knew her.  All I have is one picture of her.  I wish I would have known her.  Father of course went even crazier this time.  He sent me off to my cousin to take care of me.  Father came back every once in a while to see me.  I think seeing me gave him great pain.  When I was nine he was found dead in his sleep.  My foster parents daughter married this awful man named Franz.  He got custody on me.  It was a terrible life.  He was abusive and a heavy drinker.  He did not like me at all.  As soon as I could I left to try to go to college…he didn't believe in college either.  Though my original foster parents taught me about the wonders of God, I became atheist."  

"You didn't believe in God?" Georg asked stunned.  He never thought for a moment her beliefs could waiver so.

"How could have I believed in him?" Maria asked.  "I thought if there was a God he would not be so cruel as to take my parents away and make me live with an evil man.  I went to college to become a teacher.  It was then that one day I began believing again because of this one priest.  I began to have so much love for God I decided to become a nun.  I went found out where the strictest convent was and went to it.  I suppose I did not fit in at all.  I was mischief in their minds so they decided to send me here." 

"I am glad they did." Georg told her smiling.  She looked up and met his gaze.

"I am glad too.  You have all taught me a lot." 

"Oh?" He asked surprised.  "I really don't think we could have taught you too much." 

"Oh but you did." Maria told him.  She began to frown again. She knew Georg was waiting for an explanation.  "Well you see, when I was with my foster family the only thing I ever wanted was my Father.  All I wanted was for him to come and tell me that he loved me and he was wrong for leaving me.  I wished with all my heart he would come back to me.  He never did though…and then he died.  I never even really knew him.  There was always a big block of ice in between us.  All I really ever wanted was for my Father to love me." Tears began to run down Maria's face.  "Sometimes I look back and wonder what would have happened if both my parents were alive.  I would always imagine us living happily in a loving home.  I guess it was never to be though.  I guess I was never meant to belong to a family that had nothing but unconditional love for everyone." Maria stopped as a small smile began to form on her face.  "But that night when I first arrived, Gretl gave me a hug when she was frightened by the thunder storm.  She gave me a kiss on the cheek the next day.  I don't think I ever remember being kissed or even hugged.  It was so wonderful…" She trailed off.  

Georg smiled at the memory of the thunderstorm.  It took every bit of self-control for Georg not to kiss Maria deeply and tell her that he loved her, and show her what it felt like to be loved.  He didn't realize until that moment that he really loved her.  He had been unsure for weeks, but now he was positive.  

"Then when you finally realized you were missing the children and came back to them, I was so overjoyed.  I was happy for you all of course, but I also learned that maybe like you, my Father loved me all along.  We just never got the chance to sing together and make everything all right again.  See you taught me what I was missing in a family.  God gave me the opportunity for a little while to be part of a family with nothing but love."  Georg looked at her wanting to tell her to stay forever, wanting to tell her that she could be part of this family forever.  

"Maria you are the one that brought love back into this family.  If it was not for you we still would have been like we were after Agathe passed away." Georg told her in honesty.  "As soon as you came everything changed for the better." Georg thought back to the first time they met.  Maria what did you think Sea Captain's were like anyways?" Maria giggled while she remembered that fateful day.  

"Well I thought they were fat and ugly for one thing." Maria told him blushing slightly knowing she just told him she thought he was handsome.  "I thought they would have cigars in there mouth at all times that they were very rude and strict." She paused for a moment figuring out how to feel less uncomfortable with what she had just told him.  "Well what did you think a governess was?" She asked now curious, silently hoping for wonderful words of praise.  

"You did not look the slightest bit like one.  The previous eleven all were elderly and ugly.  Of course though they tried to look good by wearing beautiful clothes.  The also had terrible tempers and were not happy with the children.  They also seemed to be missing teeth, I hope you did not find any lost teeth in you bed." Georg began to laugh.  Maria grimaced at the thought of lost teeth in her bed.

"No I haven't found any yet." Maria replied laughing.  "I will be on the lookout next time though."  Georg laughed and then grew quiet again.  

"The other governesses also had plenty of outside beauty, but the lacked beauty from within.  You seemed to have it in spades.  Even with that dress, you walked in here gleaming, sparkling, with beauty.  I had never seen a more beautiful person on the inside of outside.  I didn't think it was possible you were really a governess."  He told her honestly.  Maria shut her eyes so he could not see what impact the complement had on her.     

Ch. 4: Georg's Past

"So Captain what about you?" She asked once she recovered from the shock of his warm compliment.  

"Me?" He asked.  

"Yes you.  I just bored you through my whole life, I am interested to know about yours." Maria told him.  Though it was getting late Georg suddenly wanted Maria to know everything about his life.  He contained himself though because he did not want to come off as arrogant.  

"Well it is not nearly as interesting as yours Maria." He told her.  

"I don't believe you, life at sea has to be interesting." Maria told him.  

"Well then I will tell you.  My Father, Johann Trapp, was born in Germany, but later became and Austrian citizen.  He joined the Navy and became commander of a ship.  While the ship was sailing through the Mediterranean they were hit by a storm.  My Father supposedly saved the ship single handedly by steering it onto the coast.  Because of this the emperor of Austria gave him the iron cross, third class and he was elevated to knighthood.  He became known as Johann Ritter von Trapp."  He told her.

"Oh so that is how you got the "von" in your name!" Maria told him excitedly.  "I always wondered since that is only placed before ones name if they have done extraordinary service to their county." 

"Yeah that is right." Georg told her surprised by how much she knew.  "I was born in Zara on April 4, 1880.  When I was very small my father died of Typhoid Fever.  My Mother, Hedwig, took us to live somewhere else in Austria.  We were raised Lutheran and we went to Lutheran schools.  I entered the navy when I was fourteen.  Eventually I became Captain of a ship after many voyages.  One of them was the worst.  The Boxcar Rebellion was happening in China.  We sailed there and we got out and tried to free the inhabitants." Georg looked on remembering the harsh terrible sights he saw.  He had never spoken of it to anyone, even Agathe.  "We freed so many, but it was terrible.  I have never seen such an awful display before.  To think they could do the things they did to other humans." 

"I have heard that was terrible." Maria told him.  He glanced at her again surprised.  He reminded himself she had gone to college.  She seemed so intelligent.  More than anyone else he had ever met.

"It was then that I really realized that war was not good.  It isn't the way God wanted it.  That was another thing.  I had to sink a ship once.  It made it seem like Austria had a far superior Navy than we did.  I received the highest award possible in the Navy for that.  That is when I received the title Baron.  They considered me a hero.  I though could not stop thinking of all those poor people on the ship.  They all died.  So many innocent people.  I had to sink it though or else my crew would have died." Maria nodded.  "Then I met Agathe.  She actually was there to perform the ceremony for the submarine I would later be assigned to.  Two years later we got married.  We had seven wonderful children as you know and for the most part we were very happy.  The children actually became Catholics because of the governesses we would get to also keep an eye out for the children."

"If you don't mind me asking, Captain, what was Agathe like?" Maria asked curious.  

"Well she had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.  She was very calm and handled things quietly.  She loved children they were her joy.  Agathe loved the outside, but did not enjoy sports such as hiking and bicycling.  She would rather sit outside and garden or knit.  She did however go hiking with us once in a while.  Agathe was also very musical, much like you Maria.  She sang beautifully and played the violin." He told her.  Maria was barley heard the last part.  She still was replaying his words over and over in her mind 'much like you Maria'.  Maria could not help but wonder why he was comparing his late wife to her.  To Maria, Agathe and her were night and day, except for their love of music and children.  Yet, Maria felt like Agathe sounded like a genuinely nice person even with the differences.  

"She sounds like a beautiful person." Maria told him honestly.  He looked thoughtfully at her.  

"Yes she was." His voice surprised Maria and him.  He had never spoken of Agathe since she died out loud.  If fact he had never told another soul what she was like.  As he told Maria about Agathe he realized he was even more captivated by Maria.  "It all changed so soon though.  We were happy, and then one Christmas Liesl came home with Scarlet Fever.  Soon all the children had it.  Agathe took care of Gretl.  She was only a baby so she needed a Mother's care.  The Agathe got sick in January.  No one could go near her it was so severe.  She was taken to a hospital for eight months.  Agathe appeared to be better in August.  She returned home, though she could no longer walk." Georg told her.  Maria frowned as Georg tried to make his voice stop shaking.  

"Then she had a relapse.  She died a week later.  I didn't know what to do.  I remember when my Mother died it was so hard for me to see her weak and lay her in the coffin.  I didn't want the children to have to do that.  I wanted them to remember her as her smiling, happy, healthy self.  So I sent them to their Grandmother's house and after the funeral came and told them she had gone to heaven.  I was strong then, I thought I had to be strong for the children.  So I would be strong in front of them, but at night…oh it was so lonely so terrible.  For so many nights I would cry myself to sleep in my study gazing at her picture.  Everything in the house reminded me of her so I told the children we were leaving.  I found this house in Salzburg and that is how we got here.  I had to leave I couldn't stand to stay there.  Unfortunately I couldn't bear to be with the children either.  They reminded me way too much of Agathe.  It was selfish and stupid, but I could not do things with them, or anything.  I was a terrible parent." He told her with tears in his eyes.

"No you were not terrible.  You just made a mistake.  Everyone makes mistakes.  The thing you should judge yourself on is how you corrected it." Maria told him.  

"Perhaps, but I was terrible.  I left on business trips to go to Vienna.  I pretended to be active.  I thought it would look like I had such a purpose full life.  I didn't feel like my life had any purpose actually.  The governesses I hired would look after my children and I had nothing to do.  Life seemed to have no meaning.  I had become Catholic before Agathe died, but after she died I wanted to tare all the baptism promises to shreds.  I did not understand why God could take her away.  So I started believing that maybe there was no God.  Or that if there was one he was cruel and unfair." Georg looked at Maria's eyes.  He saw that she cared deeply and was sorry for him.

"You know I learned that no matter what happens God always has a reason for it." Maria told him.  "Someone once told me when the Lord closes a door he opens a window." 

"Yes.  I believe that now.  God obviously took pity on our family.  So he sent some earthy angel to help us.  Do you know what she did?" Maria shook her head.  "She made me realize that there was a God that loves us.  She also taught me how to love again, how to live again.  I could never thank you enough Maria.  There is no way I will ever be able to repay you." Georg told her.  Maria smiled. 

"I only did my job as a governess Captain." Maria told him honestly.  

"Yes and so much more Maria.  I guess God knows what he is doing." Georg told her.  

"Thank you Captain for telling me about your past.  It was very entertaining.  I am sure that could not have been easy for you.  Since it is late I must get to sleep now, I have to finish fixing that harmonica for Elsa." Maria told him rising from the sofa.  "Thank you again.  Goodnight Captain." 

"No I should thank you Maria for a lovely evening.  Goodnight." The Captain told her as Maria smiled and ran off to her room.  

            Georg sat silently on the sofa in wonder.  He had never wanted anyone else to know about his life.  He was a fairly private person who didn't reveal much.  Yet, that night he had felt so right just sitting down talking to her; like they were old friends.  He had never even told Agathe about his battles at sea.  

            He had never realized how similar their lives were.  They had both lost one of their parents at an early age.  Then the other parent died later and it broke both of their hearts.  They both had become atheist because of something terrible happening in their lives.  He saw how similar she was to his children in away.  She lost her Mother and her Father was distant and unloving.  They both found joy in music and outdoor sports.  They also both came back to love God after a while.

            He did not realize they had both overcome so many similar things.  He wanted to tell her that he knew why God had taken Agathe away from him…so he could find Maria.  If God has reasons for why things happen then certainly that would be the reason, for Maria to enter his life.  Georg realized if Agathe had not died he would have never met Maria most likely.  He walked up the stairs, but this time turned left instead of right.  He opened the stood by the attic door for a moment.  

            He had not been in the attic ever since they had moved there.  He had been in it once, and only once to drop everything that reminded him of Agathe in it.  He did not want any pictures, knitted blankets or anything.  He had dropped all his memories in the attic and sealed it up.  Now though he wanted to look back at the pictures, but he didn't feel like doing it alone.  

            He smiled as a thought crossed his mind and then he walked back to his bedroom.  He was not sure what he should do.  He knew he loved Maria, but did she even love him?  She was supposed to be a nun after all.  If she did love him then how would he break it to Elsa?  They were so close to getting married and that was what she expected after all.  Georg knew because he had overheard her talking to Max asking him when he was going to propose to her.  Georg decided to let a few days go by and see what happened.  He fell asleep with thoughts of Maria in his head.  


	5. Georg's Past

A/N: Same as Maria I tried to stay as close to the Captain's life as possible…I hope you find this chapter interesting!  Read and Review as always please!

Ch. 4: Georg's Past

"So Captain what about you?" She asked once she recovered from the shock of his warm compliment.  

"Me?" He asked.  

"Yes you.  I just bored you through my whole life, I am interested to know about yours." Maria told him.  Though it was getting late Georg suddenly wanted Maria to know everything about his life.  He contained himself though because he did not want to come off as arrogant.  

"Well it is not nearly as interesting as yours Maria." He told her.  

"I don't believe you, life at sea has to be interesting." Maria told him.  

"Well then I will tell you.  My Father, Johann Trapp, was born in Germany, but later became and Austrian citizen.  He joined the Navy and became commander of a ship.  While the ship was sailing through the Mediterranean they were hit by a storm.  My Father supposedly saved the ship single handedly by steering it onto the coast.  Because of this the emperor of Austria gave him the iron cross, third class and he was elevated to knighthood.  He became known as Johann Ritter von Trapp."  He told her.

"Oh so that is how you got the "von" in your name!" Maria told him excitedly.  "I always wondered since that is only placed before ones name if they have done extraordinary service to their county." 

"Yeah that is right." Georg told her surprised by how much she knew.  "I was born in Zara on April 4, 1880.  When I was very small my father died of Typhoid Fever.  My Mother, Hedwig, took us to live somewhere else in Austria.  We were raised Lutheran and we went to Lutheran schools.  I entered the navy when I was fourteen.  Eventually I became Captain of a ship after many voyages.  One of them was the worst.  The Boxcar Rebellion was happening in China.  We sailed there and we got out and tried to free the inhabitants." Georg looked on remembering the harsh terrible sights he saw.  He had never spoken of it to anyone, even Agathe.  "We freed so many, but it was terrible.  I have never seen such an awful display before.  To think they could do the things they did to other humans." 

"I have heard that was terrible." Maria told him.  He glanced at her again surprised.  He reminded himself she had gone to college.  She seemed so intelligent.  More than anyone else he had ever met.

"It was then that I really realized that war was not good.  It isn't the way God wanted it.  That was another thing.  I had to sink a ship once.  It made it seem like Austria had a far superior Navy than we did.  I received the highest award possible in the Navy for that.  That is when I received the title Baron.  They considered me a hero.  I though could not stop thinking of all those poor people on the ship.  They all died.  So many innocent people.  I had to sink it though or else my crew would have died." Maria nodded.  "Then I met Agathe.  She actually was there to perform the ceremony for the submarine I would later be assigned to.  Two years later we got married.  We had seven wonderful children as you know and for the most part we were very happy.  The children actually became Catholics because of the governesses we would get to also keep an eye out for the children."

"If you don't mind me asking, Captain, what was Agathe like?" Maria asked curious.  

"Well she had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.  She was very calm and handled things quietly.  She loved children they were her joy.  Agathe loved the outside, but did not enjoy sports such as hiking and bicycling.  She would rather sit outside and garden or knit.  She did however go hiking with us once in a while.  Agathe was also very musical, much like you Maria.  She sang beautifully and played the violin." He told her.  Maria was barley heard the last part.  She still was replaying his words over and over in her mind 'much like you Maria'.  Maria could not help but wonder why he was comparing his late wife to her.  To Maria, Agathe and her were night and day, except for their love of music and children.  Yet, Maria felt like Agathe sounded like a genuinely nice person even with the differences.  

"She sounds like a beautiful person." Maria told him honestly.  He looked thoughtfully at her.  

"Yes she was." His voice surprised Maria and him.  He had never spoken of Agathe since she died out loud.  If fact he had never told another soul what she was like.  As he told Maria about Agathe he realized he was even more captivated by Maria.  "It all changed so soon though.  We were happy, and then one Christmas Liesl came home with Scarlet Fever.  Soon all the children had it.  Agathe took care of Gretl.  She was only a baby so she needed a Mother's care.  The Agathe got sick in January.  No one could go near her it was so severe.  She was taken to a hospital for eight months.  Agathe appeared to be better in August.  She returned home, though she could no longer walk." Georg told her.  Maria frowned as Georg tried to make his voice stop shaking.  

"Then she had a relapse.  She died a week later.  I didn't know what to do.  I remember when my Mother died it was so hard for me to see her weak and lay her in the coffin.  I didn't want the children to have to do that.  I wanted them to remember her as her smiling, happy, healthy self.  So I sent them to their Grandmother's house and after the funeral came and told them she had gone to heaven.  I was strong then, I thought I had to be strong for the children.  So I would be strong in front of them, but at night…oh it was so lonely so terrible.  For so many nights I would cry myself to sleep in my study gazing at her picture.  Everything in the house reminded me of her so I told the children we were leaving.  I found this house in Salzburg and that is how we got here.  I had to leave I couldn't stand to stay there.  Unfortunately I couldn't bear to be with the children either.  They reminded me way too much of Agathe.  It was selfish and stupid, but I could not do things with them, or anything.  I was a terrible parent." He told her with tears in his eyes.

"No you were not terrible.  You just made a mistake.  Everyone makes mistakes.  The thing you should judge yourself on is how you corrected it." Maria told him.  

"Perhaps, but I was terrible.  I left on business trips to go to Vienna.  I pretended to be active.  I thought it would look like I had such a purpose full life.  I didn't feel like my life had any purpose actually.  The governesses I hired would look after my children and I had nothing to do.  Life seemed to have no meaning.  I had become Catholic before Agathe died, but after she died I wanted to tare all the baptism promises to shreds.  I did not understand why God could take her away.  So I started believing that maybe there was no God.  Or that if there was one he was cruel and unfair." Georg looked at Maria's eyes.  He saw that she cared deeply and was sorry for him.

"You know I learned that no matter what happens God always has a reason for it." Maria told him.  "Someone once told me when the Lord closes a door he opens a window." 

"Yes.  I believe that now.  God obviously took pity on our family.  So he sent some earthy angel to help us.  Do you know what she did?" Maria shook her head.  "She made me realize that there was a God that loves us.  She also taught me how to love again, how to live again.  I could never thank you enough Maria.  There is no way I will ever be able to repay you." Georg told her.  Maria smiled. 

"I only did my job as a governess Captain." Maria told him honestly.  

"Yes and so much more Maria.  I guess God knows what he is doing." Georg told her.  

"Thank you Captain for telling me about your past.  It was very entertaining.  I am sure that could not have been easy for you.  Since it is late I must get to sleep now, I have to finish fixing that harmonica for Elsa." Maria told him rising from the sofa.  "Thank you again.  Goodnight Captain." 

"No I should thank you Maria for a lovely evening.  Goodnight." The Captain told her as Maria smiled and ran off to her room.  

            Georg sat silently on the sofa in wonder.  He had never wanted anyone else to know about his life.  He was a fairly private person who didn't reveal much.  Yet, that night he had felt so right just sitting down talking to her; like they were old friends.  He had never even told Agathe about his battles at sea.  

            He had never realized how similar their lives were.  They had both lost one of their parents at an early age.  Then the other parent died later and it broke both of their hearts.  They both had become atheist because of something terrible happening in their lives.  He saw how similar she was to his children in away.  She lost her Mother and her Father was distant and unloving.  They both found joy in music and outdoor sports.  They also both came back to love God after a while.

            He did not realize they had both overcome so many similar things.  He wanted to tell her that he knew why God had taken Agathe away from him…so he could find Maria.  If God has reasons for why things happen then certainly that would be the reason, for Maria to enter his life.  Georg realized if Agathe had not died he would have never met Maria most likely.  He walked up the stairs, but this time turned left instead of right.  He opened the stood by the attic door for a moment.  

            He had not been in the attic ever since they had moved there.  He had been in it once, and only once to drop everything that reminded him of Agathe in it.  He did not want any pictures, knitted blankets or anything.  He had dropped all his memories in the attic and sealed it up.  Now though he wanted to look back at the pictures, but he didn't feel like doing it alone.  

            He smiled as a thought crossed his mind and then he walked back to his bedroom.  He was not sure what he should do.  He knew he loved Maria, but did she even love him?  She was supposed to be a nun after all.  If she did love him then how would he break it to Elsa?  They were so close to getting married and that was what she expected after all.  Georg knew because he had overheard her talking to Max asking him when he was going to propose to her.  Georg decided to let a few days go by and see what happened.  He fell asleep with thoughts of Maria in his head.  


	6. Blossoming Love

Ch. 5: Blossoming Love 

            Georg woke up around nine and walked downstairs knowing he had probably missed breakfast.  He saw that he was correct when he spotted his children singing with Maria while she played her harmonica.  The Baroness sat away from them taking note of how Maria and children blended so nicely together.  The Captain leaned on the doorframe still unseen to the children.  Maria reminded him so much of Agathe.  Agathe used to sing with the children for hours on end.  

            "Good morning Captain!" Maria smiled happily at the sight of him.  

            "Good morning Father!" came a happy chime from seven children.  

            "Good morning children, Maria." He told them meeting Maria's gaze.  She smiled and he was unable to take his eyes off her. 

            "Georg, Georg…" Elsa practically shrieked to get his attention.  

            "Oh good morning Elsa how are you today?"  He asked cringing at her unhappy tone.  

            "I am fine.  The question is how are you today?  Are you feeling ill?  You slept in so long today…"

            "It is only nine o'clock Elsa.  Sometimes people need sleep." Maria told her.  Georg was dumbfounded by her standing up to Elsa.  He could not tell why, but there seemed to be ice between them.  "I fixed your harmonica Elsa.  Will you play us something now?" Maria asked changing the subject.  Elsa took it and happily began to play.  At the end of the song the children's ears were ringing, but they applauded politely anyways.  Maria smiled at the children and gave them a signal.  They began to talk to their father. 

            "Father do you remember when Mother and you would take us on camping trips in the Alps?" Liesl asked.  Georg looked at them suddenly knowing what Maria and them had spoken about earlier.  

            "Well yes I do remember." Georg told her.  

            "Remember how Mother would always sing with us at night under the stars, and how we would have canoe races and other fun things during the day?" Georg nodded at Liesl.  "Father we just realized that Gretl, Marta and Brigitta do not remember them at all.  So we were hoping you would take us all on one before school starts!"  Georg did not know what to say.  He knew it would be fun, but was also well aware that Elsa hated hiking and camping.  

            "Well…" He began.

            "Oh please Father!" Gretl begged with her eyes.  

            "Well I would say yes except Elsa hates to camp." He stated flatly, disappointed at his lame excuse.  

            "Oh I could stay here Georg it is really no big deal." Elsa told him.  

            "Well then alright I guess lets go then!" Georg told them.  The children all smiled.  He knew they had something else up their sleeves.  

            "When will we go?" Asked Louisa.  

            "How about next week?"  The children nodded and then Brigitta stopped.

            "Father that is Fraulien Maria's last week here." Brigitta told him dryly.  "I want to spend time with her on her last week with us."  

            "Well that's no problem.  Maria can come if she wants.  I'm sure she is the type of person that loves to camp." Georg told them.  The children smiled larger.  "Would you like to come with us Maria?" He asked.  

            "I would be honored." Maria answered.  She was surprised the children had entered that in to there plead to go camping.  She had not told them to do that.  She was also surprised it was the Captains idea she should come.  She kept glancing over at the Baroness.  All she could see on Elsa's face was a distinct hatred for Maria.  She walked over to Georg.  

            "Darling I actually changed my mind.  I think I would love to camp with you." Elsa told him.  Georg could tell the only reason she was going was to keep an eye on him and Maria.  He wanted to try to convince her not to go, but then decided he would be way to obvious if he told her that.  So he smiled up at her and told her that was fine with him.  He knew he was lying, but could not help it.  

***

            For a week the villa buzzed with happy excited children ready to go on a camping trip.  The family had gotten everything prepared and was ready to leave the next morning.  Everyone that is except Elsa.  She was having major difficulties packing.  Georg had told her she didn't need too much, yet her bag was the size of the storage in the car.  After hours of trying to lessen her load the campers were finally all packed and ready for the next day.  Maria put the children to sleep and sat in her bedroom reading the bible before she went to sleep.  

            Georg could not seem to sleep so he decided to show Maria what he had wanted to show her since their discussion a week ago.  Since then they had their moments, but had never had a chance to sit and talk.  Georg was longing for another night of talking with her so he decided to go and get her and take her to the attic.  Georg knocked on the door and he opened it in his excitement right after Maria spoke the words "Come in." Dashing forward into the room, Georg had a huge grin on his face.  

            "Maria, please come with me.  I have something I want to show you." He told her excitedly.  Maria looked hesitant, but grabbed her robe and exited her room with him.  

            "What is it?" Maria asked as he walked her over to the other side of the chamber.  Maria hesitated as she stepped further down the chamber.  She knew she was dreadfully close to where Georg slept.  Georg stopped at a door and stared at her.  

            "Well this is the attic…" Maria looked at him blankly not understanding why of all things Georg wanted to show her some storage area.  He continued, "You see Maria, when we moved here I put all of our memories up here.  All the old photo albums, everything.  I locked it in the attic and decided never to look at it again.  Now though, after I spoke with you I want to look through the pictures again, but I don't want to look alone."  Georg smiled at the thought.  He didn't tell her, but in a way Maria was like his security blanket for braving the attic.  He also did not tell her he wanted nobody else to look at them with him, just him and Maria.  "So do you want to look?" He asked her.  

            "Of course, I would love to." Maria told him.  She was in awe that the Captain wanted to share his life with her so much he went to get her at this hour to come and see.  

            Slowly Georg opened the door.  He had not seen the attic since he had first arrived.  The room was rather large.  By that time it had gathered up much dust.  There were boxes piled on boxes that had large amounts of dust on them.  Maria looked around curiously at the room.  The room had a Victorian style ceiling that seemed to rise to the clouds.  Maria could not make out the top of it due to the spider webs hanging all over.  Georg moved around some boxes and then brushed some curtains back.  Instantly the moonlight filled the room.  Georg found a light and for the first time Maria saw the beauty the room may have once had.  

            "Captain it looks like a ballroom." Maria told him.  Two walls were covered with huge glass doors that covered the whole wall.  Outside was a balcony, though you could barley tell since a brown dust covered the windows.  On the other two walls Maria leaned against one and realized it was not merely a wall, but a gold wall.

            "I believe it might have been used as one before." He told her. 

            "Why then, did you decide to cover this room up…I have never seen any room so beautiful…well except for churches of course, but for a room this is so pretty.  It could almost be a church." She finished.

            "Yes, but like I said Maria, I couldn't face anything beautiful." He told her while taking a dust cover off a small couch.  He motioned Maria to come sit and the two of them began to look through dozens of pictures. 

            "They were all so cute!" Maria squealed as she looked at the many baby pictures of the children.  

            "Yes they all were cute weren't they?  I wonder what happened to them." He told her without a hint of a smile.  Maria glared at him.

            "Do you mean to tell me that you think these children are not cute?"  Maria asked upset.  By then Georg had burst into laughter.  Realizing it had been a joke Maria blushed and laughed along with him.  He loved to get Maria riled up.  They continued to gaze at pictures.  When they were finished Maria laid the album on the table near by.  

            "I wish I grew up in a family like this one." She sighed.  "I can tell there was nothing but love.  Unlike my wonderful family, with nothing but hate." Georg grinned a little.  

            "Maria if you don't mind me asking, why do you want to become a nun then?" He asked.

            "Well because God loves me if no one else does.  It does not feel warm and cozy like a home should in the Abbey, but you do feel God's love." She told him.  

            "Yes, but can you not feel God's love in this household?" 

            "Oh I can.  I do feel Him at work here." Maria said.  Georg wanted to ask why then did she really need the Abbey, but decided that might be too cruel.  

            "See Maria, then you could go out into the regular world and live a life outside those walls.  Outside those walls where you can't sing, dance, live…you could live the life you were meant to live." He told her.

            "What are you saying?" Maria asked him confused.  He wanted to tell her so badly that he was trying to convince her to stay.  Yet he couldn't go through with it…not before he had a discussion with Elsa.  

            "I don't know, it just doesn't seem like should be a nun." Her head shot up offended.  "I don't mean it that way." He told her cringing at what he had told her.  "Don't you just wonder sometimes if it is the will of God that you become a nun?" 

            "It is." Maria said firmly.  She did not give away the sudden feeling that she was wrong.  "Or at least I think it is." Maria told him uncertainly.  "Why do you ask?" Maria looked at him.  

            "Oh well I…" He wanted to tell he, he loved her more than anything, but sensed it was not the right moment.  "I was just curious." 

            "Oh." Maria said dully.  Georg cringed at her look of disappointment and wished he had told her right then.  "I suppose I will see you tomorrow Captain.  Thank you for sharing all those lovely pictures with me."  

            "Your very welcome.  Goodnight…Maria."  He said he name with all the love in the world.  It made her stop dead in her tracks.  She had never heard her name said that way.  Deciding her mind was playing tricks on her she told him goodnight again and went out the door.  Maria walked to her room in a daze.  It had almost seemed like he was in love with her.  Why else would he have asked her if it was God's will she become a nun?  Why else would have he stuttered when she asked why he had asked that.  The way he had said her name still rang in her ears, and it had been weeks since her referred to her as Fraulien.  Yet she decided her heart was just playing tricks on her.  He couldn't be in love with her; there was no way.  She was only a peasant girl in respect to him.  There was no way he could possibly fall in love with a small poor peasant…that would be too much like Cinderella…a fairy tale…never meant to come true.  Besides she was supposed to be nun.  She felt like she had sinned by even slightly thinking of Georg as her husband.  It would be so much like a fairy tale.  It would be so completely wonderful.  She couldn't help but think of what it would feel like to be in his arms, to feel his kiss and for him to whisper the words of love in her ear.  Though she tried as she slept, she couldn't manage to remove these sinful thoughts from her head.  


	7. The Hike

Ch. 6: The Hike

            In the morning the Trapp family went in the car over to the mountains to hike to their campsite.  The car was crowded mostly because of Elsa's many bags of supplies.  

            "Elsa we are just camping for a couple of days you know.  Is it necessary to bring all of this darling?" Georg asked her.  

            "Why yes, do you expect a baroness to behave like a commoner and be dirty during an outing?" Elsa replied.  The children rolled there eyes and jumped into the car.  The car was full with her luggage, so full Gretl almost had to sit on the top of the car.  

            "Well it looks like someone is going to have to sit on the top of the car." Maria pointed out jokingly.  She was rather annoyed by Elsa's luggage, but did not show it.  

            "Let's put Gretl on top, no one will miss her." Kurt told her.  

            "Hey…" Gretl began with tears in her eyes.  

            "Sssh…Gretl no one is really going to have to sit on top, now get in the car with your sisters and brothers."  Maria told her.

            "Okay, but can I slap Kurt, Maria?" Gretl asked her.  Maria grimaced, but then smiled.  

            "I don't think that is treating people the way you want to be treated is it?"  She continued, whispering to Gretl.  "Maybe though Brigitta will push him into the lake when we get there for you."  Gretl laughed and sat down happily.

            The car eventually stopped at some beautiful mountains outside of Salzburg.  Elsa got right out and began to unpack her bags.  

            "Excuse me Baroness, what are you doing?"  Asked Louisa.  

            "I am unpacking.  I thought our camping spot would be closer to the lake than this, but I suppose I was wrong.  I also thought it would be more beautiful."

            "Oh it gets more beautiful once you walk up there." Brigitta said.  "That is where the lake is…and that is where we are camping."  Brigitta said smartly.  Elsa's mouth dropped and she ran over to Georg who was getting ready for the hike.  

            "Georg, do you actually plan on hiking all the way up those mountains on foot?" Elsa asked in a surprised tone.  

            "Yes Elsa we are going to.  It is only about four miles to the lake." He told her.

            "Four miles?  Georg this is totally one hundred percent insanity."  

            "It is actually quite fun Elsa.  Have you hiked before?" Maria asked overhearing them. 

            "This is not fun.  Walking is work.  It is insane to want to walk four miles to get to some lake.  It is preposterous.  This seems like something some commoners would do not high honored class." Elsa stated dryly.  "Georg you are rich and not a lower class citizen, like some other unmentionable person.  You don't have to stoop to their levels and do what they do."

            "You know Elsa I actually find it quite surprising that the people that do not have as much money as I seem to always want to stoop to the level we are at.  I mean honestly, they might poor in money, but not in spirit.  They know what love, trust and compassion are.  I find them some of the most pleasant people you will ever meet.  So I don't try to stoop to there level, I try to reach for their level.  I guess I try to be a commoner at heart." He told her passionately, he glanced over at Maria who was grinning widely.  

            "Yes well you are doing a very good job at that Georg." Elsa replied bitterly.  She did not understand what had come over him ever since he returned to Vienna.  Before the new governess had come he had seemed much more of an aristocrat.  Ever since that governess had come though she had sensed that Maria changed a lot of things in his life, beginning with the children, but not ending there.  She was well aware of his constant looks and smiles at Maria.  She knew he was in love with her and her only comfort was Maria was supposed to be a nun and she would be leaving in a week.  Then she would have Georg all to herself again.  Elsa decided he only thought he was in love with her.  For how could he fall in love with someone who had no material value whatsoever?  Anyways men always got over their fondness of people, or at least the men Elsa knew.  Nevertheless she was concerned and began to think of Maria as competition because of her inward beauty.

            "Shall we begin our hike?" Georg asked Elsa.  She nodded slowly and the children started to climb the mountain.  Maria stayed in back to make sure no one got too tired, while Georg and Elsa were the leaders in front.  Georg was a skilled hiker, but Elsa was not and she was very slow.  After awhile the children were tired of hiking at one mile per hour pace.  

            "Georg I am too tired.  Can we please stop for a while?" Elsa asked him falling into his arms.  Georg rolled his eyes he could not believe how exhausted she was.  

            "Darling we have only hiked one mile." He told her.  Maybe you should go in the back with Maria for a while.  She could help you." Elsa nodded as he watched her go to the back with Maria.  He sighed, as he wished it were Maria having a difficult time hiking so she could fall into his arms.  Unfortunately that plan would never work because Maria was a skilled hiker and was obviously doing quite well on this short little hike.

            After a few more miles they stopped to have a quick snack.  They were very close to the lake.  The children were doing excellent and every one of them was excited to see the beautiful lake they had all camped at long ago.  

            "Look it is a rat!" Kurt cried as one scampered behind a rock.  

            "It is not a rat Kurt." Brigitta told him smartly.  "It was a mouse."  Kurt stared at her blankly.  Then he started whispering to his brothers and sisters.  Louisa smiled the most and caught the mouse as it tried to escape the group of people close to it.  She rose up silently and started to speak.

            "Look what we found Father!" Louisa exclaimed.  Georg looked over at her with amusement.  Louisa always was catching something.  

            "Oh my goodness, Georg it is a rat!  Get it away from me!  Oh my it is going to kill me." Elsa shrieked.  

            "Calm down Elsa it is not even on you." Georg told her.  

            "Well put it down, far away from me." Elsa stated.  Louisa walked over and silently gave it to Friedrich who was about to put it down when he had a better idea.  He walked over casually and put the mouse in Elsa's hair.  Maria noticed him doing this and could barley keep a strait face.  Soon Elsa realized it and began to feel around.  

            "Oh Elsa darling what is in your hair?" Georg asked her not knowing of the trick.  Elsa took the creature with her hand and looked at it.  She threw it in the air when she realized what it was.  

            "Oh my gosh!!!!!!!  It is a rat!!!!!!!!  Get it away from me!!!!!!  It is going to kill me!!!!!!  I am going to get one of those diseases that they have stored in them!  Oh help, it is going to kill me!!!" With that Elsa began to run up the hill the family had yet to climb.  She didn't stop until she stumbled on a lake.  Georg found the whole thing quite amusing, though he would never admit it.  He smiled a little and asked the children and Maria if they were ready to hike up to the lake, which was only a quarter of a mile away.  Liesl led the way and Georg stayed back with Maria.  Soon they reached the lake where they found Elsa with soap in her hands rubbing them together vigorously.

            "Elsa, what are you doing?" Liesl asked.  

            "Washing my hands what does it look like I am doing?" Elsa told her.  

            "Baroness you do know that this water is invested with leeches, don't you?" Brigitta asked her.  Elsa looked scared for a moment.  

            "Yeah, the only difference is that these leeches are very large.  Almost the size of a bird." Kurt continued.  With that Elsa dropped her soap in the water and went screaming to Georg.     


	8. Fishing

A/N: I hope you like this chapter it was a little rushed, but at least I finally updated.  So please review!  

Ch. 7: Fishing  

            After Elsa had calmed down a bit they began to set up camp.  Elsa was shocked that there was no sign of a tent in any of their bags.  Soon the children began to pull their sleeping bags out and place them by the fire.  

            "Are you children not sleeping in tents like normal people?" Elsa asked in surprise.  

            "No we like to spread our sleeping bags out so we can sleep under the stars." Brigitta explained.  

            "I brought a tent for you just in case Elsa." Maria told her handing her a small bag.  You can use it if you would like." Elsa took the bag and set it down.  

            "I suppose I can attempt to sleep outside for one night, like you barbarians." She mumbled.  Maria nodded and looked away from Elsa's cold stare.  As she looked away Georg appeared from behind both of them.  

            "Maria, I found a prime fishing location so I think I will take the boys so if you would watch the girls for me…" He trailed off as he saw Maria's eyes perk up at the words fishing.  

            "Captain does only Freidrich and Kurt fish?" Maria asked. 

            "Well they are the only two that really like it." He told her.  

            "I would usually say alright and let you have some time with your sons Captain, but how about some competition?" Maria asked.  

            "What me versus who?" 

            "Well girl versus guy style of course." Maria told him.                              

            "You may be saddened to hear that my daughters do not fish very well Maria." He stated honestly.  

            "Oh they will be alright Captain, they never sung before either and their voices are beautiful now are they not?"  Maria asked him smiling.  "So do we have a deal?"  

            "Sure I suppose we can compete, don't feel too bad when you loose though." He told her.

            "Oh I don't plan on loosing." Maria stated.  Georg looked at her and laughed at her serious tone.  He wondered just how she intended to win this when the boys were pretty good at fishing.

            Soon Maria walked down to the fishing spot with Louisa and Brigitta.  The two of them had agreed to fish and Liesl had agreed to watch the little ones while they competed with their Father, Friedrich, and Kurt.

            "Fraulien Maria, we have never ever even caught a fish before!  How do you think we are going to beat them?"  Louisa asked.  Brigitta nodded looking up at Maria in need of a response.  Maria laughed a little.  

            "To tell you the truth I am not wonderful at fishing either.  I am much too impatient.  Ever hear of beginners luck, though?"  The children laughed a little as the Captain walked over to them.  

            "Okay what are we competing for?" He asked.  

            "Dinner, whoever loses has to cook." Maria told him.  Louisa whispered in her ear.  "Oh and whoever loses has to jump into the lake before dawn tomorrow, and swim across the lake."  Georg smiled.  

            "Father you do realize how cold the water is before dawn?" Kurt asked him.

            "Yes it is cold…I hope you girls won't complain too much tomorrow after swimming in freezing water."  Georg told them.  "It sounds like a deal."  

            "Great!  Whoever gets the biggest fish or the most fish?" Maria asked him.  

            "Oh we can do the largest since you obviously can't catch as many as us."  

            "Oh yeah?  Any fish you catch I will catch bigger.  I can catch fish much larger than yours." Maria told him.  

            "No you can't, let's start."  He told her while he snickered with his boys.

            After fishing for a good hour Maria journeyed back with the two girls.  They were grinning uncontrollably.  The fish had been good and Maria was convinced that beginners luck was the best luck out there.  They had caught eleven fish and one of them was so large that Brigitta almost had gone overboard while reeling it in.  

            "So how many did my two lovely daughters and their governess catch?" Georg asked out of amusement.  

            "We caught eight fish and also caught one that was five pounds." Kurt cried.

            "Good Kurt.  You are awesome.  All hail to men.  They do seem to rule.  But unfortunately you just did not do well enough." Maria told them.  Maria brought the sack of fish in water over to them.  

            "We caught eleven fish and an eight pounder." Brigitta told them.  "And we decided to let ten of them go because we can't eat them all."   After she showed off the eleven fish she let the others go and Louisa and Maria cheered.  

            "Fine you girls win, but I think you cheated." Kurt told them.  With that the men walked dejectedly back up to where they were camping and started cooking dinner.  

            "Remember you three girls rule the planet, not guys!" Louisa yelled as they walked up to prepare dinner.  

            At dinner there was lots of talk about the days happening, especially how the girls won and how cold the water would be the next morning.  Everyone was in high spirits, except for Elsa.  

            "Do we have to eat gross little fish?  I mean honestly, you don't know what is in that water."  Elsa asked as they ate.  

            "I thought you liked fish Elsa." Georg told her.  

            "Well I do, just not fresh caught fish." She replied.  Maria had to gag to keep from laughing and soon the rest of the children were laughing at Elsa.

            "I also don't see how you stay out here all night I mean the mosquitoes are terrible." Elsa told them while swatting at them.  She hit one so hard on her leg she winced and a huge red spot had formed where she hit it.  "I am definitely sleeping in the tent tonight." She told everybody.  Everyone giggled as Georg got up to help her set up her tent.  

            Soon it was time to set up their sleeping bags.  Elsa had already drifted into and un-peaceful sleep in her tent.  The children rearranged their sleeping bags.  There was much dilemma because Gretl wanted to sleep by Maria.  

            Liesl was already on one end by Marta who felt very safe because of her big sisters presence.  Little Gretl however was on the end.  

            "Maria will you sleep by me please?" Gretl asked.  The Captain heard this and walked over to Gretl.  

            "Here how about I sleep here on the end by you?" He asked.  Gretl nodded but continued.  

            "I like it that you are sleeping on the end, but I want Maria to sleep by me." The little girl exclaimed.  Maria heard this and came over to Gretl.  

            "How about I switch your Father places?" She asked sweetly.  

            "No Maria you can sleep right here." Gretl told her while moving over motioning Maria to put her sleeping bag in between her and the Captain.  Maria looked down at Gretl's pleading eyes then over at the Captain.  She didn't want to make a large scene, but felt sleeping next to her employer would be a little odd…well more than a little odd.  She thought to herself.  The terrible part of it was she found her self starting to think of how wonderful it would be if she could sleep really close to him.  She quickly came back to reality.  

            "No Gretl I will sleep on the other end, to keep umm…Liesl safe."  She stated.  

            "Maria please.  She is older and is going to be fine.  I need you."  Maria had to give in to Gretl's strong pleads.  The Captain moved over a little to make room for her.  She noticed that he didn't role over as much as he could have and that they were still very close together.  

            "Thanks Maria I love you." Gretl told her.  

            "I love you too Gretl.  Remember to say your prayers darling." Maria told her.  "Goodnight."  

            "Night Maria." Gretl chimed.  Georg couldn't help but smile in wonder at Maria.  He could not help but notice that Gretl loved her very much, as did the rest of the children.  He had been surprised at Gretl's sudden outburst of wanting to sleep by Maria, but he understood that Maria was like the Mother that Gretl never had.  He couldn't help but gaze at Maria's beautiful face as she slept and wish that he could gaze at her every night for the rest of his life.  It broke his heart that she would be leaving a few days after the trip.  He wouldn't be able to live, and being right next to her was pure torture to him.  He wanted to so badly take her and hold her in his arms forever.  He fell asleep dreaming of Maria, and of the love he knew they never could share.                                                      


	9. The Swim

A/N: Sorry it took me a little bit to post, enjoy!!!  Review please!

Ch. 8: The Swim

            "Maria, wake up!" It was Liesl's voice Maria heard softly echoing through the crisp air.  "Come on Maria those three have to swim in the lake before it gets too warm."  Maria rolled over and laughed.  She had almost forgotten about there bet and the fishing the night before.  

            "Okay, I am awake.  Wake them and we will go down there."  She told her.  

            "Oh I will wake Friedrich and Kurt, but you are right by Father.  So just hit him to wake him up." Liesl told her plainly.  Maria was not sure she wanted to touch the Captain, but she knew she would give all her feelings away if she couldn't just tap him to wake him up.  She reached over and tapped him.  He didn't budge.  She tried again and got the same reaction.  

            "Maria you are going to have to hit him, like I said.  He can be a very deep sleeper sometimes.  You have to be to be a sea Captain.  So just hit him, I'm sure he won't mind." Liesl told her.  Maria was very upset that she had even gotten herself into this situation.  She took her hand and slapped the Captain's sleeping bag.  

            "Captain wake up!" She cried.  Little did she know that Georg had already been awake since the first time she tapped him.  When she tapped him he felt almost a jolt of electricity shoot through her hand that made him wake right up.  He found it funny that Liesl forced Maria to wake him up.  When he thought about it he wouldn't mind if she was the one to wake him up for the rest of his life.  So he sat with his eyes closed enjoying her quick touches.  Liesl saw that she was having trouble and walked over to her Father.  

            "Father get up it is time for you to go for a swim in the freezing lake." She stated.  He turned over to face Maria and Liesl.  

            "Oh you are not really going to make us all go into the lake are you?" He asked pleadingly.  

            "Are you kidding?  Of course we are; why wouldn't I make you?"  Maria asked.  

            "Well I can see you making me go, but come on my boys?  Don't make them swim too.  You are almost like a Mother to them.  Mother's don't make their sons go through such punishing business." The Captain told her.  "Come on Maria.  Agathe wouldn't make us go in there for a morning swim."  

            "She would have never challenged Father to a fishing match either." Liesl whispered to Maria.  Maria had to laugh.  

            "From what I hear of Agathe she was nothing but one of the loveliest people around."  Maria told them.  "So I would expect that she would make her sons and her husband for that matter stick to there promises, whatever they may be.  Because if people don't stick to what they promise they can turn into liars."  Georg was silent for a moment, unable to come up with an argument.  

            "Good job Maria." Liesl whispered in her ear as Georg got up and left with the boys to go and change.  

            "You sure showed him." Louisa said from her sleeping bag.  The other girls were awake by then and started laughing as they made their way down to the lake.

            "Maria do we have to swim all the way across?" Kurt asked her trying to plead with her.  

            "Well Kurt that was the deal, but you can ask Brigitta…have her make the final decision." Maria told him.  Kurt scowled and Brigitta smiled widely.  

            "Yes you have to swim all the way there and back.  If you don't you will have to do it twice tomorrow morning." She stated.  Kurt and the other two groaned.

            "Well what happens if we drown?" The Captain asked looking up at Maria.  

            "Oh please it would make much more sense if I heard a concern like that from a child, instead of coming from and experienced Sea Captain." Maria told him.  "They do teach you how to swim in training, right?" Maria asked him in a mocking tone.

            "Why of course they do.  I was the fastest swimmer in Austria at one point…" As he said those words he lost his balance and fell off the doc and into the water.  As his head came to the surface Maria couldn't help looking down at him and laughing.  

            "Obviously they didn't teach him how to balance properly in training though." The other girls laughed.  "Yeah that's right, the best swimmer in all Austria." Maria mumbled under her breath.  

            "Father Maria and I will go in one of the canoes just in case anything happens.  Would that make you feel better?" Liesl asked.  

            "Yes that would be great." The Captain told his daughter.  Liesl and Maria got into the canoe as the boys jumped in the lake and began to swim.  The four younger girls stayed on the doc watching.  

            "I have never seen Father act like this, have you Louisa?" Brigitta asked.

            "Well I do remember him joking around with Mother from time to time, but he always seemed to get the best of her.  Maria seems to be constantly winning these little battles.  So no I have never seen him act like this.  He wasn't even that close to the edge of the doc.  He just kindov fell off." Louisa told her.  

            "Yeah, hey!  Maybe Father is in love with her!"  Brigitta said happily.  

            "With who?" Gretl asked yawning.  

            "With Maria.  I mean think about it.  He was nervous so he fell off to doc.  This morning he was wide awake he wasn't really sleeping, yet he just laid there so she would tap him, and just everyday the way they look at each other!" Brigitta told them.  

            "I don't know Brigitta…" Louisa trailed off as she saw her Father swimming back right by the canoe.  "If he is he is making himself look like an idiot in front of her."  She paused and they quieted down so they could hear. 

            "Maria what would you do if I started to go under?" The Captain asked her.  

            "Well I would go in after you of course.  What else would I do?" She replied he smiled.  

            "Just making sure because I am feeling rather tired.  I am not as young as I used to be and oh…help I think I am going under…oh I can't breathe help!" Georg screamed.  Liesl did not look convinced.  

            "Here Father take my hand." Liesl told him.  

            "It is to far…" With that Georg went under.  

            "Okay Captain come out of there this minute this is not funny!" Maria yelled.  Liesl began looking around the lake for him to appear.  

            "Oh was he really telling the truth? Here hold this Maria I will…" 

            "Liesl, here I will go in you look after Kurt and Friedrich." Maria told her.  With that she dived in the cold gloomy water.  After swimming around under and on top of the water for a few minutes Maria began to really get worried.  

            "Oh my goodness!  Captain this is not funny at all!"  As she said that she noticed the Captain walking up to the doc.  She glared his direction and quickly swam in land to him.  

            "Oh good.  I was wondering how long it would take before you finally came in to save me.  It is good to know I came here with such wonderful people." He told her.  Maria stood up and glared at him.  

            "Oh Captain I am going to kill you!" She exclaimed.  

            "Didn't I tell you I am a very good swimmer?  We also had to learn how to hold our breathe in water for a while too." He told her.  He smiled her way and began to laugh.  "I knew I had to find a way to get you in here to suffer the cold water with us." She rolled her eyes ignoring his last comment focusing on his previous one.  

            "Oh did you?  So I suppose if I held your head underwater for about twenty minutes you would still be alive?"  She asked.  

            "Well you might not want to do that because then you would have seven little children on your hands and you would probably be charged for murder." He gave a little chuckle at the thought of Maria holding his head down in water for twenty minutes.  His smile was full of so much love that she eventually broke into a smile.  

            "That was so cruel Captain." She told him.  

            "I know and I am sorry.  Will you forgive me?" He asked.  

            "I suppose I can." She told him.  "So you are the best swimmer in Austria hmm?" 

            "Well besides from the Olympians maybe I am alright I suppose." 

            "I see so if I raced you, you think that you would win hands down then?" Maria asked him.  The Captain had to laugh a little.  

            "Well I suppose so.  Do you want to race or something?  We can race to that rock over there." He pointed to a rock all the way across the lake.  

            "Okay, lets race there.  First one there wins?" She asked.  He nodded.  Liesl rowed the boat over to the doc and began them by saying,

            "Ready, set go!"  Then the two of them were off.  Maria had not taken off any of her long dress, but she tried not to let it bother her.  

            The Captain was fast, but as Maria suspected she was faster.  She had always had a bit of talent for swimming and she used to get practice by jumping into lakes on the mountains on her way home from school.  Maria beat the Captain to the rock by a good ten yards.  

            The children cheered from the doc with amazed looks in their eyes.  

            "She beat him with her long dress on and everything!" Louisa admiringly stated.

            "I don't know if the race was the only reason he took her out there." Liesl told them.  

            "Then you notice it too?" Brigitta asked.  Liesl nodded at her as they looked at their Father circling around the rock splashing Maria.  

            "Maybe he is really in love." Louisa stated.  The others nodded and decided to go back to where they were camping because Gretl and Marta wanted to go back to sleep.

***

            "Wait a minute.  That was not fair.  You never told me you were an excellent swimmer." He told her.  

            "Well that is because you never asked.  You just automatically thought you would beat a girl." 

            "That is not true.  You are however the only girl…only person for that matter that has seemed to beat me at everything." He said amazed.  Maria looked at him coldly.  She felt nothing, but his arrogance.  He saw her stare and quickly rephrased his words.  

            "Well not that I am better than everyone at everything.  I guess I just haven't met all the people that are better than me at certain things." He told her as he pulled himself onto the rock.  

            "Well I am happy I was able to put you back into your place Captain!" Maria told him.  He looked into her eyes and they both became silent.  

            "You really are amazing." He told her as he began to lean forward toward her lips.  She leaned to and in the middle of leaning became aware of what was about to happen.  She leaned backwards to get away and fell off the rock in the process.  Georg opened his eyes.  He was upset that there moment had been ruined, but he glanced down at Maria and was instantly laughing.  

            "Well maybe we should have a balancing competition.  I think we are about evenly matched at that." He told her.  She laughed a little after blushing a bit.  

            "It would be a short competition Captain." She replied.  "Now we should probably swim back.  I am hungry for breakfast." 

            "Okay, you mean lunch though right?" She looked at him questionably.  He grinned at her while glancing at the sun.  "I believe it is almost noon."  

            "Oh my it is late.  We better get back!" Maria told him.  He nodded and jumped in the lake and they swam back to the shore together.     


	10. The Rescue

A/N: Hmm…I really don't know if this one turned out all right or not.  I definitely forgot everything from my health class last year because I didn't know exactly what to do for a victim…I tried though…please review!  

Ch. 9: The Rescue

            "Oh Georg there you are!" Elsa exclaimed happily as Georg walked out of the trees after drying off and changing.  "The children told me you had fun swimming.  I was getting concerned though, you weren't back for a while." 

            "Sorry about that Elsa.  Did you sleep well?" He asked.  

            "Oh I could never sleep well here, but when I woke up the children had already prepared breakfast for me." 

            "You ate it?" Georg asked stunned.  

            "Well yes I wasn't about to be impolite.  When Maria returned she decided to be a dear and make lunch." Elsa told him happily.  Georg was confused for he didn't understand why Elsa was in such high spirits.  Little did he know that Elsa was keeping track of how many days until Maria left, she would be leaving the night they retuned home; the next night.  Elsa could not wait to have Georg alone all to herself again.  

            Lunch was eaten and all seemed to be going well.  Georg decided to entertain himself by telling Maria he was sure he could go faster than her in a canoe.  Of course this got Maria going and they soon had agreed to go and have a rowing competition.  Liesl wanted to go with Maria so Georg begged Elsa into going with him.  She didn't want to, but was happy he had begged her so she instantly said yes.  Elsa took her harmonica with her in hopes that they might have a relaxing moment after the race.  

            The four of them got into two identical canoes and Friedrich told them to go.  Right before they left Elsa began to freak out.  

            "Georg have I ever told you I can't swim very well?" She asked.  

            "Don't worry about it we won't be flipping over or anything." He told her reassuringly.  As they took off Kurt threw a leach that landed right on Elsa's neck.  She didn't notice it then and tried to smile as Georg paddled hard to try and beat Maria.  When they were half way done they were still going at the same speed when Elsa discovered the leach on her neck.  

            "Oh my goodness!  Georg I am bleeding to death!  Look at me I am going to die!  Ahh oh help me!" With her high pitched screeches she began rocking the boat heavily.  Soon the she tipped over into the water.  "Oh help Georg!"  Elsa put her hands on the boat, but all her weight made the whole boat tip over.  Georg tumbled over and hit his head hard on the oar as he tipped over.  Maria saw all this and jumped out of the boat with a floating oar.  

            "Here Elsa grab onto this and Liesl will pull you out."  Maria instructed her.  Elsa nodded and Maria went over to the Captain who she discovered was unconscious.  She cringed and swam over to him and started swimming as quick as she could to the bank.  She got there quickly and pulled him out of the water onto the sand.  Liesl brought Elsa over and she began crying.  

            "Oh my knee it hurts!" She cried.  Maria glanced over at Elsa and saw her knee covered with blood.  She sighed seeing that Elsa definitely was not up to the task of saving Georg by doing mouth to mouth.  

            "Hold on one moment Elsa.  I will help you as soon as I find out if he is alright." Maria stated turning her attention over to the Captain.  

            "Captain…can you hear me?" She asked nudging him.  "Are you okay?"  She still got no reply.  She sighed as she glanced at Liesl who was looking over with concern.  

            "Liesl do you know mouth to mouth?" She asked.  

            "What?  Oh you mean…um no I don't." Maria sighed again.  She could not believe she was in such position.  

            "Alright then I suppose I will have to do it then.  Liesl can you help Elsa out so I can look at her when I'm finished?" Liesl nodded as Maria bent over him to listen to his heartbeat.  She took his mouth and breathed into it hoping that he would start to breathe again.  She did this a couple of times and before long she saw his chest moving and his eyes fluttered open, right as Maria was about to give another breath.  He looked at her in wonder.  She backed away and smiled.  

            "Oh thank God you are okay!" Maria told him as Liesl came over to her Father's side.  

            "Are you alright Father?" She asked.  "You had us all worried.  Maria…she saved your life." Liesl stated.  

            "Yes I am okay." Georg stated looking at Maria.  "Thank you Maria." He told her.  Maria nodded and quickly went over to Elsa, whose knee was still bleeding a lot.  

            "Elsa put your hand over the blood and it will stop from the pressure." Maria instructed her.  

            "Oh no I couldn't put my hand on all that blood." Elsa cried.  Maria rolled her eyes as she took her dress and tore of some of it.  She placed her torn dress on Elsa's wound, which it immediately bleed threw.  Maria sighed as she took the wrapping off and put some dirt on the wound.  

            "Oh no don't put dirt on me!" Elsa cried in dismay.  

            "Elsa it is the only thing we have that will stop the bleeding." Maria told her as she tore more off her dress.  She applied the first bandage and the other piece of her dress she tore off and was happy to see it didn't bleed through the second one.  "There!" Maria proclaimed.  "All better!"  

            Elsa eventually calmed down a bit and soon couldn't see the bleeding.  

            "Thank you Maria." She told her.  

            "You're welcome.  It is the least I could do.  We didn't have much to stop it with." Maria told her honestly.  Georg and Liesl sat side by side on the sand watching amazed at what Maria did.  "How are you doing Captain?" She asked.  He was staring off into space, not because of his injury, but because of Maria.  Once he had woken up to find Maria doing mouth-to-mouth he couldn't help, but wish for more and he wished she had continued.  

            "Captain, are you still with us?" Maria asked again.  

            "What? Oh yes I am fine." He answered her.  Maria looked unconvinced.  

            "We should get you back and get you some food and water.  You too Baroness.  So are we ready to go?" The two of them nodded as Liesl helped the Baroness up and into the canoe.  The Captain asked Maria nicely for help and she couldn't resist his hand.  She walked him over and helped him in the canoe.

            "I don't think we will be having rowing races anytime soon." Maria told Liesl.  

            "At least not with me!" Elsa told them.  

            Once they had gotten back to the shore Maria asked Liesl to help clean her Father and the Baroness up and she would go make dinner.  Liesl nodded and happily went away, while Maria watched the children and cooked over the campfire.

            The Baroness and the Captain gathered at the campfire for dinner with the rest of the children.  Elsa was doing much better and the Captain seemed in much better spirits and was returning to his old self.  After dinner they decided to sing some songs.  It was going well until Elsa decided to join in with her harmonica.  The second she blew a bunch of seaweed ended up in her mouth.  The children looked around and innocently giggled while their Father gave them the eye.  

            "Children?  I am going to help Elsa clean the harmonica up and then we are going to go for a little walk.  Maria?  Would it be to big of a favor to ask to put these children to bed in a half of an hour?" He asked.  She smiled sweetly.  

            "No Captain that sounds fine." She replied.  He smiled back, looking at her beautiful face through the fire.  He noticed that all the smoke from the fire was following her.  Agathe had always told him smoke always follows beauty and he noticed it was following Maria, not Elsa.  He got up with Elsa and walked away with her, knowing he was about to make a very important decision.  

            Maria sat with the children at the camp fire laughing and talking with them for a half of and hour.  

            "Children I am sorry, but I am afraid your Father wants you in bed now." She told them.  They reluctantly agreed to go and get ready.  Liesl sat down with Maria after she had quickly gotten ready for bed.  

            "Maria?" She asked.  

            "Yes Liesl?" Maria replied.  

            "I just wanted to say thank you." Liesl told her with tears in her eyes.  Maria moved closer to her.  "I mean I just don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there today.  I didn't know what to do and the Baroness was to worried about herself…I wasn't ready to loose him too." Liesl cried.  Maria put her arm around Liesl in a comforting hug.  

            "There it's alright Liesl." Maria told her.  "Everything worked out fine.  I am sure if I wasn't there the Lord would have shown one of you what to do.  There's no reason to cry now though.  Your Father is looking perfectly fine." She told her.  Liesl nodded and whipped away her tears.  

            "I was so scared." She told Maria.  

            "Yes water can be very scary sometimes, can't it?"  Liesl nodded while picking her head up from Maria's shoulder.  "You know what Maria?  I have never seen Father act like this since Mother was alive." 

            "Like what?" Maria asked.  

            "Well he tries to show off for one thing and then he gets all nervous so he falls or trips or does something stupid." Liesl told her.  "He used to always challenge Mother to different things.  The only difference is that she would usually always loose.  He is having a much more difficult time with you." Maria laughed a little.  

            "Your Mother didn't like sports much, did she?" Maria asked.

            "No she hated them.  She disliked camping too, but she would always be a good sport and come with us.  She wasn't the toughest person around, but she was tough in her own way.  She could knit and cook the most delicious things."  Liesl told her smiling.  

            "She sounds like a wonderful person." Maria chimed.  

            "Oh she was!" Liesl told her excitedly and began to tell Maria more about her Mother.  After a while Liesl came to a conclusion.  "See Maria, if it were not for you I never could even think about Mother without being sad.  Now, thanks to you I can remember her and be thankful for the time I had with her." 

            "Well I am happy I could help you Liesl." Maria told her.  

            "Yes you helped us all.  You taught us all how to live again and you even saved Father's life not once but twice!" Liesl's smile grew even larger.  "Maria he is so in love with you!"  

            "What?  No Liesl he is not in love with me.  He is going to marry the Baroness and be very happy." Maria told her quickly.  

            "No he is not going to marry her.  He is probably telling her right now that he can't marry her because he is in love with you!"  Liesl told her.  

            "Liesl I don't think you are right, lets go to bed now okay?"  Maria told her as they began to walk over to the sleeping bags.  

            "Alright lets get some sleep, but I think he is in love with you." She said.  The children all at once looked up from their sleeping bags.  

            "We think he is in love with you too Maria!"  They chimed.  Maria cringed and got into her sleeping bag next to Gretl.  

            "I think you have all had to much excitement for one day so lets sleep now." Maria told them.  There were a few sighs.  "Remember to say your prayers…Goodnight Children!" Maria said.  

            "Goodnight Maria!"  The children chimed.  Maria laid her head down and began to think of the day's events in her head.  She could not believe all that had happened.  She wanted to leave and go back to the Abbey the second Liesl had mentioned the Captain was in love with her.  She knew as long as it was only her and her brain that thought she was in love with him it would be fine, but if he was in love with her too?  That would cause a major problem.  She didn't believe Liesl at first, but soon remembered that he had tried to kiss her on the rock and the way he had looked at her after she saved him.  She tried to brush it away.  It made her shiver even more though when she heard Gretl's little voice praying.  

            "Dear Father I ask you to bless Maria.  She is like a Mother to me and I would love it if she really became my Mother.  You see she talks about doing what is the will of God a lot so I was just praying and wishing that it might be your will for Maria to marry Father.  I think she could make him very happy.  Thank you God oh and please say hello to my Mother for me and tell her I love her.  Thank you.  Amen." Gretl curled up and shut her eyes.  

            Maria tried not to laugh, but couldn't help it.  Gretl seemed so mature for her age, reciting such a prayer.  What made her uncomfortable was that her heart was too asking God to hear little Gretl's prayer. 


	11. Realization

A/N: Please please review!

Ch. 10: Realization

            Elsa sat on the doc by Georg while she rinsed her harmonica out.  She had not wanted to go for a walk so Gerog suggested just sitting on the doc.  She agreed and they sat there not knowing what to say.  

            "That was quite a rescue Maria made this afternoon." Elsa stated.  "She saved your life you know." 

            "Yes she did." Georg replied to her.  He did not know how to break it to Elsa that he really did not love her anymore.  He never had really loved her he realized.  As Max said though they were a wonderful pair.  Both wealthy, and single and both searching for something.  Yet his relationship with Elsa lacked the one thing he craved most, love.  He knew that Maria might not agree to be with him, but he had to at least try.  Trying to win Maria meant breaking Elsa's heart.  He knew he was not being fair to her at all.  He had done everything in his power not to fall in love with Maria, but it was inevitable.  He reasoned it must be the will of God for him and Maria to be together.  He said a quick prayer for the strength to tell Elsa in a calm and nice way.  

            While he was talking Elsa began talking loudly to him about what they would do as soon as Maria left.  Georg suddenly remembered being hit by the oar and Maria dragging him out of the water to rescue him.  He could have died right there and then.  

            "She saved my life…twice." He muttered to himself.  

            "I beg your pardon.  What did you say?" Elsa asked.  

            "Elsa have you ever had feelings that you didn't know how to express to someone?" He asked.  Elsa perked up a bit.  

            "Not really why?" She asked.  Georg instantly realized his mistake.  Now Elsa was expecting him to ask her to marry him.  He groaned.  

            "Never mind." He told her.  "I just feel Elsa that…well…I suppose I should just say it…I don't think it is the will of God that you and I be together." He told her.  Elsa's smile quickly vanished.  

            "Oh.  I thought you loved me." She replied.  

            "I thought I did too, Elsa and I am sorry.  Now I realize I never did.  You are a wonderful person and a wonderful friend.  I just can't marry you." He stated.  

            "Why?" She asked.  He knew he would have to tell her.  

            "Because I am in love with Maria." He told her plainly.  

            "I knew it." Elsa told him sadly.  

            "Are you angry with me?" He asked.  

            "For being in love with her?" Elsa said bitterly.  "Well I guess I am just disappointed and jealous.  I am angry with you and the children for dragging me out her just to pull all these horrible pranks on me." 

            "Pranks?  This isn't a prank Elsa I am…" He began.

            "Oh I know, but they have been pulling pranks for the last few days.  Anyways I suppose I should go to my tent and get packed up.  Then you can drop me off at the train station tomorrow morning."  Georg nodded at her.  "Thank you Georg for all the time we had together.  Hopefully I will find something like you have someday.  I thought I found it with you, but apparently the feeling wasn't mutual.  Goodbye darling." Elsa told him as she walked up to her tent.  Georg watched as she covered her eyes.  He could tell she was in tears.  To his surprise he had never felt better.  He did not like making Elsa upset, but now he was really free to try to get Maria to marry him.  

            He walked up to his sleeping bag and gazed down at Maria sleeping soundly.  As he lay down he tried to go to sleep, but found himself unable to stop gazing and her.  He saw Maria's eyes pop open and she stared into his peering eyes and quickly rolled over.  Gerog decided that there was no time like the present so he softly put his arm on her shoulder and nudged her softly.  

            "Maria are you still awake?" He asked quietly.  She turned back and faced him, whipping her eyes.  

            "Yes, well I suppose I am." She replied.  Suddenly Georg had a wonderful idea.  

            "Good because if you are not to tired I have something I want to show you." He told her smiling.  

            "Can't you show me in the morning?" She asked.  

            "Nope they will be all gone then.  Anyways this is my last night with you since you will be leavening for the Abbey tomorrow night.  Shouldn't we spend one last night talking to each other?" He asked.  Maria was instantly up after he mentioned it was her last night.  It made her very sad to think she would never see him again after tomorrow. 

            "How late is it?" Maria asked.  

            "Oh it is around eight thirty.  Not late at all.  So I am assuming you are coming with me?" Maria nodded.  Georg took her hand and led her down to the doc.  She didn't read too much in to him taking her hand.  It was after all very dark and all they had was a small lamp.  When Georg started to prepare the canoe, however Maria declined.  

            "Captain there is no way I am going back into one of those things.  I always seem to end up in the water." Georg laughed at Maria.  Her comment reminded him of when she first fell with all the children.  He remembered how funny it had been, to look back on that moment.  There she was fighting with him while she was dripping wet.  

            "That doesn't sound like the Maria I know.  The Maria I know loves adventure.  Besides this might be the last time you are ever allowed on one of these things again.  Unless you plan on escaping from the Abbey.  Anyways the only way you can see what I am going to show you is to get on here."  Maria cringed as he got in and offered his hand.  "I promise Maria, I would never let anything bad happen to you." He said passionately.  

            "I know." Maria told him while taking his hand.  He smiled at her and she sat down, which made the boat rock.

            "Captain…"

            "Maria it is alright.  It is just rocking.  Don't you trust me?" He asked her.  "I did keep much larger boats than this afloat, you know." Maria laughed as Georg took hold of the oars and began to move toward the center of the lake.  When he got to the middle he stopped and dropped an anchor.  

            "Okay Maria now look up." He told her.  Maria instantly looked up.  She saw millions of beautiful brightly glowing stars in the heavens. 

            "Oh it is beautiful Captain!"  Maria told him excitedly.  

            "Yes the sea or the mountains is the very best place to view stars.  They are one of my favorite things to look at.  When I used to be at sea they would always comfort me when I was down.  They always make me feel closer to God…and heaven." He finished.  

            "Really?" Maria asked surprised.  "That's what they make me feel too.  Thank you for showing me Captain.  You can't see them very well under the trees." Maria smiled sweetly at him.  He met her smile and she happily turned her attention back towards the sky.  "Was the sea always just as beautiful as this?" 

            "Well it was always pretty…until we had to fight.  The second we started to fight it seemed to loose its beauty.  I never liked fighting.  I don't think I agree with it, but if I didn't fight our whole ship would have been sunk."  He told her.  

            "Was that one of the reasons you retired?" She asked.  He nodded his head.  

"I wanted to see my family more often as well.  I saw them a lot, but I wanted to be with them everyday.  That of course changed when Agathe died." 

"Now though you want to be with them right?"  Maria asked.  He nodded.  "That's all that matters then."  He smiled.

"Yes…" He began.  He didn't know how to tell her that he wanted to be with her for every moment for the rest of his life.  

"Are you excited about going back to the Abbey Maria?" He asked her.  

"No." Was the first word that popped out of her mouth.  She quickly rephrased her answer.  "I mean I am very excited to go back and become a nun.  It's just that…well I am going to miss everyone."

"Who is everyone?" He asked eagerly.  He had caught the first thing that came to her mind was she was not excited to go.

"Well the children of course.  They are such little dears." She replied.  

"Anyone else?" 

"Well everyone!" Maria told him uncomfortably.  "Why do you ask?" 

"Not any really great reason.  I just still can't imagine you as a nun." She looked at him angrily.  "I don't mean it like that and you know it.  It just seems that you would be much better off being somewhere you are truly happy to be, instead of a place you runaway to." He finished.

"Okay Captain suppose I did leave the Abbey for good.  Where would I go?  What would I do?  Go and be a teacher at a school?  Take care of more children as a governess?  I can do those type of things when I am a nun." She told him adamantly.  

"No, but if you decided not to return you could stay here." 

"Here?" She asked.

"Yes here with me." Maria's eyes grew large and she immediately responded.  

"No I have to go back.  Anyways the Baroness will be just fine for you."

"The Baroness?" He asked.

"Yes.  Well aren't you marrying her?" Maria asked.  Georg laughed.  

"No I am not.  She is leaving for Vienna in the morning after we leave here.  Where did you hear I was marrying her?" 

"The children." Maria replied honestly.  "I thought you were in love with her."  Maria spoke and instantly realized that he was available.   

"Nope, I am in love with someone else." Maria looked up surprised.  

"Oh really?" She asked as she felt he heart skip a beat.  He nodded sadly.  

"Yes.  Maria I just have to tell you.  Even though you are going back to the Abbey, just know that someone loves you and wants to be with you." Her eyes sparked up as Georg sat down closer to her.  "I love you Maria.  I wish you would stay with me forever." He turned around not wanting to be tempted to kiss her.  To his utter joy she turned around to face his back.  


	12. The Truth Finally!

A/N: I hope you like this chapter…I tried to make it good I don't know if I succeeded or not.  Please Review!

Ch. 11: The Truth

"Wait, Captain I…I love you too." Maria told him as she stood up in shock of her words.  She could not believe she had just said that.  She watched in shock as Georg slowly turned around and smiled at her.  He stood up as well and began to move closer to her face.  Maria grew scared suddenly and took one step back, rocking the boat.  As it rocked Georg fell over leaving Maria peering over the side of the boat in shock.  Her mouth dropped open as she watched the Captain swim up to her in the water.  Maria began to laugh hysterically while she gazed down at him.    

"I am so sorry did I do that?" Maria wondered out loud.  "Here let me help you up." As she pulled him up the boat tipped and Maria fell into the water.  The two of them watched as the canoe sunk under to the bottom of the lake.  

"You know that is the second ship we have sunk in one day." He said amazed.  Maria laughed even harder.  

"You mean canoe?" She asked him as he smiled at her.  "Is that the best you have ever done at sea, Captain?"

"Well I have never sunken two ships and had the person I love try to save me twice…that's for sure.  I don't think Agathe would have been able to save me in water.  Swimming, or anything to do with water…it just wasn't her thing." He told her.

"Apparently it is not mine either.  I always seem to end up in the water every time I go on the water." She told him.  He laughed a little.  "Each time I have fallen in has been because of you." 

"Well I am sorry you get the urge to jump off a canoe every time you see me." They laughed and suddenly he got serious again.  "Now what was it you were telling me before we tipped over?" 

"Just that…" Maria began.  He soon realized Maria was shaking from the water and he heard her begin to cough.  

"Here lets get you out of the water before you get sick." Georg told her.  She nodded and swam in to the doc with him.  Georg led her to the fire.  "There stay here while I go and get you a change of clothes." He told her.  She nodded as he marched over to where the children were sleeping.  

Maria did not know what to do.  She hadn't meant to knock the boat over, but she wanted some time to think before he kissed her.  Smiling slightly, she felt the canoe tipping over had helped her by giving her time to think.  Maria could not believe that she had said those words, but she knew that it was true.  She was in love with him.  Could she actually live like that though?  Not go back to the Abbey and stay with him?  

"Here Maria."  Georg said as he handed her some clothes.  "I will be back when you are finished."  Maria quickly changed into her dry warm set of clothes and sat down by the fire again.  "Are you warm enough?" Came a voice behind her.  She realized it was the Captain when he sat down beside her and handed her a blanket.  

"Now I am." She told him.  He stared into her eyes and began to move closer toward her face.  

"I love you." He whispered to her before pressing his lips on hers.  To his relief she didn't pull away.  At first it was a slight gentle kiss, but soon it deepened.  "So is that a yes?" He asked her as he pulled back to look at her face.  She looked down to the ground as if she was ashamed of what she had just done.  Thoughts swarmed through Maria's head.  Wasn't it God's will that she be a nun?  If it was then she had certainly just committed her worst sin.  Yet, no sin she had ever committed had ever felt better than that kiss.  Maria thought to herself.  

"Yes to what?" Maria asked.  

"Will you please stay here, Maria, with me." He asked her.  Maria thought about it for a moment.  He wanted her to stay and be what?  His companion?  She wasn't sure she liked the idea at all.  Georg looked at her almost as if he could read her mind.  "Oh, well let me rephrase the question.  Will you stay with me forever, and be my wife?"

Maria's eyes lit up with delight.  She could honestly not believe her ears.  Never in her wildest dreams did she think anyone would ever ask her to marry him.  Certainly she never thought someone so well known as Georg could fall in love with a simple country girl like her.  Still though…could she really live like that?  Was he really in love with her or was it something he would get over? 

"Please Maria?  You have become my best friend and almost my soul mate, since you came here.  You're my guardian angel too.  I can't even count anymore how many times you have saved my life.  I can't imagine what life would be like without you.  I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  I love you and will love you…forever. Will you please marry me?"  He asked as he watched tears fill Maria's eyes.  Maria had found the answers to her questions.  He would always love her.  

"I…I…I will." Maria told him through her tears.  He wrapped her in his arms and whipped away her tears.  "I mean yes I will marry you Captain." She finished.  

"You can call me Georg now." He told her.  

"Georg…" She mumbled as he took her face in his hands and kissed her.  The two of them sat by the fire snuggled together to keep warm.  

"I can't believe my good fortune today." Georg told her with a slight laugh.  "I have been dreaming of this moment ever since you sat on that pinecone." Maria turned in his arms a little.  

"You knew about the pinecone?" She asked.  A sheepish grin crossed his face.  

"Well Kurt and Louisa would always bring in something for their governess to sit on during their first meal at the villa." He told her.

"And you never told them to stop with it." She asked.  

"Well not when they were harmless things, I found it rather amusing myself." He told her and he began to laugh.  

"You are just as bad as those children." She told him.  "So I wasn't the only one you got amusement from huh?" She asked.  

"Well you were definitely the most graceful of the twelve…or were their only eleven…oh I don't even remember how many governesses we had to go through.  Well anyways I knew because that day I caught Louisa bringing cow manure inside to set on your chair.  I told them they better not do that, so they begged for at least a pinecone." He told her laughing to himself.  "You were definitely the cutest one.  None of the others pretended there was nothing there.  I knew I loved you right then." He told her while bringing her closer to caress her back.    

"I love you Georg." Maria mumbled as she kissed him gently on the lips.  She broke away slowly then suddenly kissed him again more passionately.  "Can you promise me one thing though?" 

"Anything darling." He told her.  

"Don't freak me out, ever again, like you did today." She told him.  He chuckled a little.  

"Did that scare you?" 

"Of course it did.  I didn't know what to do.  Thank goodness I am okay at swimming and by some miracle pulled you out of the water." She told him.  "Georg what would have happened if you didn't start breathing again.  Do you know how far away we are from any doctor?" 

"Well I didn't really start breathing on my own.  You had to help me." She blushed a little.  "You didn't want to, did you?" 

"Not really." She replied honestly.  "I asked Liesl and she did not know any kind of first aid, we will have to enroll her in a class by the way, and the Baroness was almost in complete shock so I had no choice.  It was either that or let you die.  I was scared of what I would feel."  He looked deeply into her eyes and kissed her soft lips. 

"I'm glad you decided to do it.  Thank you for saving my life Maria." He told her kissing the top of her head.  "I just wish I would have been awake that whole time so I could have felt your lips on mine." She rolled her eyes a little.  "Will you do it again Maria?" 

"Hmm?" She asked not understanding.  

"Show me what you did today because I missed it." He pleaded.  She faced him reluctantly and put her head to his heart.  

"Well first I felt your heartbeat and then I checked your pulse." She said as she ran her fingers down his neck.  Georg shivered at her soft touch.  

"And then?" He asked ready for the best part.  

"Then I had to breathe for you." She stated coming closer to his mouth.  With that her took her tightly in his arms and kissed her long and fully.

"How many times did you have to do that before I started to breathe?" He asked.  

"Oh I don't know four or five." Maria replied.  

"Good." Was his reply.  "That means I can kiss you more." With that he took her in his arms again a kissed her deeply.  After a few minutes they broke a part both gasping for breath.  "I love you Maria more than life itself."  He gasped and Maria moved closer to him and kissed him fully again. They both stopped staring lovingly at one another.  They both knew they needed to stop soon before it got to far.

"I guess we should go and get some sleep." Maria said sadly.  Georg was surprised and elated when he sensed the longing in her voice.  

"Yes we better." He told her.  He took her in his arms and brought her over to her sleeping bag.  She got into it and looked over at Georg who was laying down staring at her.  

"Thanks for taking me to see the stars tonight Georg.  They were more beautiful than ever tonight." Maria told him.  

"Really?" He asked.  "They seemed rather dim to me today compared to you." Maria smiled at him sweetly.

"I love you Georg.  I can't wait to be your wife." Maria told him.  He rolled over and looked at her.  

"Oh it is pure torture sleeping next to you like this Maria.  I want you right now." He told her.  Maria smiled and reached over to kiss him.  They sat in silence trying to fall asleep.  After a while of this Maria could not stand it anymore.

"Georg?" Maria asked.  He looked over at her.  "I am cold." She replied.  

"Maria you are under millions of blankets and you are cold?" He asked her.  She nodded.  She looked up to him and he read her mind.  It was the only excuse they had to at least cuddle.  "Alright come closer to me." He told her as she scooted her sleeping bag over to him.  He put his arms around her.  

"There I can sleep now." Maria told him.  He gave her one more kiss and shut his eyes, well content with Maria in his arms.   


	13. Home

A/N: Okay my last chapter.  I hope you all liked this story.  I am going to take a small break from writing and then I promise to write more.  (I can't stay away from SOM too long!  By the time this is posted I will probably be working on some other story already!)  Please review! (Then I know people at least read the stories and reviews make me want to write more!)

Ch. 12: Home

            "Liesl?" Marta asked from her sleeping bag.  Liesl rolled over to face Marta.  

            "Yes Marta?" She asked.  

            "I'm hungry.  Can we make breakfast?"  Marta asked.  Liesl nodded and rolled out of her sleeping bag.  The other children soon smelled the scent of breakfast cooking on the fireplace.

            "I don't know why Father, Maria and the Baroness are still sleeping." Louisa told them.  

            "They are usually such early risers." Kurt chimed in.  

            "Let's go and wake Father up and tell him breakfast is ready." Brigitta told them.  They agreed and they all took breakfast off the fire and left to wake up their Father.

            "Father?" Brigitta said suddenly when she glanced down she saw her Father and Maria close together in their sleeping bags.  Brigitta's mouth dropped open.  

            "Why are they laying that close together?" Marta asked.  Kurt began to giggle as they walked quietly over to the fire.  

            "Let's just eat and give them some time alone." Louisa told them.  The others nodded.  

            "Isn't Maria supposed to go back to the Abbey today?" Gretl asked.  The children looked at her visibly upset.  

            "Yes.  I guess she is." Liesl told them.  

            "Wait a minute why would she go back?" Brigitta asked them.  "She is in love with Father!  Oh wouldn't it be awesome if she was going to become our new Mother!"  Gretl and Marta smiled excitedly.  

            "Brigitta don't get their hopes up!" Louisa told her.  "They couldn't be in love…" As she said those words she looked over and saw their Father kiss Maria on the check and take her hand as they got up and walked over to where the children were sitting.  This time Liesl's mouth dropped open.

            "Father are you…" She trailed off unable to speak.

            "Liesl, Children there is something very important I have to talk to you about.  Maria and I are going to get married." He told them.  Seven huge smiles spread across the children's faces.  They ran up and hugged her while asking them thousands of questions.  

            "So you are not going back to the Abbey Maria?" Gretl asked.  

            "Well only to get my stuff darling." Maria replied.  

            "Oh can we come too?" Marta asked.  

            "And can we go today after we hike so you never have to leave us ever again?" Brigitta asked.  

            "Well that would be fine if it is okay with your Father." She told them.  They looked at their Father pleadingly.  

            "Yes that would be fine.  There is no way I am letting you go in there alone.  They might not let you out and make you a nun before I can save you." Maria giggled.  

            "Will the Reverend Mother be okay with this Maria?" Liesl asked suddenly.  Maria had not thought of what the nuns would think.  She hoped they would be fine with it.  She was nervous and was glad Georg insisted on going in with her.  Maria asked where Elsa was and discovered she was still inside her tent.  Maria brought her a plate of food and asked to come in.  Elsa opened the door and Maria slid in.

            "Elsa I brought you some breakfast." Maria told her.  

            "Thank you my dear." Elsa told her.  They were both silent for a moment not knowing what to say to one another.  

            "Elsa I am sorry…I didn't mean for…" 

            "Maria don't say another word.  It just wasn't meant to be for him and I.  He doesn't love me he loves you.  It was the will of God for you two to find each other.  Hopefully one day I will find what the two of you have.  Maria looked at her with tears in her eyes.  

            "I hope you do too." She told her honestly.

***

            After breakfast the ten of them decided to pack up and leave.  As they packed Maria went down to the water's edge.  She saw something shinny and picked it up.  It was Elsa's harmonica.  Now it was clean, but a little tattered resembling Maria's harmonica.  Maria picked it up and fingered it.  She was surprised when she heard a voice coming from behind her.  

            "I am very glad Elsa brought her harmonica.  If she hadn't we might not have been in the same place we are now, would we?" He asked.  Maria shook her head.  "We might not have had the chance to talk all those nights."  

            "I didn't know a random thing like a harmonica could lead me to my life." Maria told him putting her arms around him.  

            "I didn't either." He told her laughing.  He took her face in his hands and kissed her.  "Are you ready to go home Maria?"  She smiled happily and nodded as they walked back towards the camp.

The hike down was not as eventful as the way up.  The children were nice to Elsa for a change and helped her down as Georg followed with Maria walking by his side.  Elsa laughed a little she had actually begun to enjoy the children's company for once now that there was no pressure.  She realized they were really wonderful children if she didn't have to be their Mother.  

            Georg and Elsa had not spoken since the evening before.  They continued that trend until they arrived at the train station.  

            "Goodbye Georg and thanks for the time.  I can't wait to get cleaned up." She told him.  

            "Here I will help you with your things…" 

            "No Georg, darling I will do it." He nodded thankful his fiancé was sparing him an awkward moment.  

            "Okay my love I will see you in a few moments." He replied.  Elsa looked hurt, but then smiled while watching Maria try to lift up Elsa's heavy bags.  Maria walked with Elsa down to the train stop.  

            "Thank you Maria." She told her.

            "You're welcome Elsa.  Oh and here I forgot to give you this." She said as she pulled something out of her coat.  

            Elsa took the tiny bag and opened it.  Inside was her sparkling harmonica.  

            "I tried to clean it up the best I could.  The inside is clean now at least." Maria told her.  "It will sound better now even if it does not look better.  Sorry it was hard to clean the outside up after I found it on the lake."

            "Thank you Maria." Elsa said with a lump forming in her throat.  She had just been taught a very important lesson that day and could not believe she had been so rude to the person that had taught her.  "It is what is on the inside that really counts anyways right?" Maria smiled and nodded.  

            "Goodbye Elsa.  Good luck with everything." She told her as she begin to walk away.  

            "Goodbye Maria, thank you again." Maria nodded and walked back to the car.  She was happy that even if Elsa did not come right out and say it Maria had taught her something.  She had finally taught her the importance of inner beauty.  Even if Elsa never changed her ways at least she knew the importance of it.  Maria smiled as she saw Georg eagerly awaiting her arrival.  

            "Finally Maria, I thought you ran away." He told her jokingly.  

            "Honestly Georg I was only gone for five minutes. Where would I run away? The Abbey?" He laughed a little and began to drive to the Abbey.  When they started getting out of the car Maria became worried.  They walked to the gates ready to ring the bell.  

            "Georg wait." Maria told him.  "What if they don't approve?" 

            "Approve of what?" Georg asked.

            "Us!" Maria answered him quickly.  "I mean I wasn't exactly supposed to go and fall in love with my employer."  

            "Maria calm down they will understand.  Even if they don't approve they can't make you be a nun against your will.  They can't argue with the will of God." He told her.  

            "Why don't we just run away?  I never have to talk to them again." Maria told him.

            "Then you will make them awfully worried Maria.  You can't run from your past.  Come on I will be right here with you." Maria nodded as Liesl rang the bell.  Georg pulled Maria in a comforting hug that resulted in a deep lasting kiss, much to the shock of Sister Bertha who saw the whole thing from the gate.  

            "Good Afternoon Maria.  It is so nice to see you again." She told her.  Maria quickly escaped from Georg's arms and wiped her lips on the postulant hat she was holding in her hands.  Her cheeks were quite red as the Sister showed her in.  

            "Maria you have returned!" Cried Sister Margaretta.  Maria still was looking at sister Bertha who was gazing at her postulant's hat that Maria had wiped the saliva from her lips on.  "Shall I show you to your room?" She asked.  

            "Sister Margaretta I believe Maria may have to go through confession before she goes back to any of her duties." Sister Bertha told her.  Maria's mouth dropped,

 "But wait I have not sinned.  I have nothing to confess."  

"Well I will take you to Reverend Mother so you can talk to her about what you have been up to for the last few months.  And if that horrid display outside was any indication of what you were up to with that gentleman…" 

"Oh I am sorry forgive me Sister Bertha.  This is Georg von Trapp and his seven children." Maria told them.  

"Well it is very nice to meet all of you.  How would you like to have a tour of the abbey?" Sister Margaretta asked.  Seven faces smiled and went with the sister.  Sister Bertha motioned for the two of them to follow her.  

"That is the nun I always used to have to kiss the floor for anytime we had a disagreement." Maria whispered to Georg.  Georg smiled more amused then anything at the shock of the nuns of finding Maria kissing someone on their doorstep.  

"The Reverend Mother will see you now Maria." She told her.  Maria stepped in and motioned Georg to follow her.

"Maria you are back!" Reverend Mother said excitedly.  "I have been praying for you my dear." 

"Yes.  Reverend Mother I brought someone to see you today." She told her as she motioned for Georg to come to her side.  "This is Captain von Trapp." She stated.  

"So what brings you in here on this fine day Captain?" The Reverend Mother asked.  "Well besides bringing Maria back to us?  Did you have problems with her?  Was she trouble?"  

"Oh no.  No, no, no.  She was quite the opposite as a matter of fact." Georg replied.   

Maria took over. Reverend Mother looked interestingly between the two of them.  She could tell something was between them by the way they looked at each other.

"Well Reverend Mother he did not bring me back here for me to stay.  We came back because I don't feel I can be a nun.  I don't feel it is the will of God." Maria finished.  

"Oh and why not?" The Reverend Mother asked.  

"Because I am in love with Him." She told her joining hands with Georg.  "And we want to be married as soon as possible."

"We were hoping for your blessing." Georg told her.  The Reverend Mother looked into his eyes and could tell that he loved Maria very much.  

"Yes you two have my blessing Maria." She told them.  "I will tell Sister Margaretta to get your things at once.  Now where would you like to be married?"  

"Well we were hoping maybe here."  The Reverend Mother smiled as they set a date for the two of them to get married.  After a half of an hour the children and Maria and Georg walked out of the Abbey with Maria's small bag of stuff.  

Maria took one last look at Nonnburg Abbey.  She knew the next time she would see it would be on her wedding day.  She relished in the thought that she and Georg would be getting married in a little under a month.  She slid into the car seat as the family drove to their villa in Salzburg.  When they got there the children eagerly ran inside to get cleaned up for dinner.  Georg walked around the car and opened the door for his fiancé.  He remembered distinctly the night Maria had told him she really had never had a home.  He looked at her lovingly, relishing that her home was finally his home as well.  

"Maria, my love." He said grinning.  "You are home, finally."  Maria glanced over at him grinning as well.  Hearing him say that sent instant shivers up her spine.  Realization hit her that she would actually become Georg's wife and his home would be hers.  She would have what she had longed for, for so long, a loving home.  

"You mean we are home darling." She told him.  He smiled back at her radiant smile and glittering blue eyes and he gathered her in his arms and kissed her fully.  For the first time in Maria's life she really truly knew she was home.      

Fin                           


End file.
